


How to survive doing a project with your crush

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, But all of them are adorable, College AU, Fluff, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Rated M because of that (and a lot of cursing), a little smut, lame puns, oblivious as fuck, proof read? never in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum have an upcoming Translation project and decide to work together. Both of them like each other but are oblivious as fuck, and their respective roommates (Jackson and Mark) are losing their patience. Anyways, none of them or they friends know how to flirt, but they take a good laugh at each other.Damn, I suck at summaries.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead and I've started my summer holidays (finally), but my connection is shit and I even have to wait for the dictionary to load...  
> ANYWAYS! Here's more 2jae for your soul and a little bit of other things *coughs Zelo coughs again Yongguk*. I hope you enjoy it and not die of cringe.

 

Nine in the morning, Legal and Economic Translation. Youngjae entered the classroom as he always did, tired and nervous. Today he was a little bit later than usual, so he scanned the room for a spare seat and… _Welp, fuck_. There was a close one next to _Jaebum, the most handsome guy I’ve ever met. And it’s not only he has the looks but he’s got the brains. Amazing. I feel like shit, let’s see if there’s another seat…_ Before he could continue scanning, Jaebum lifted his head and acknowledged Youngjae’s presence, taking his bag out of the chair and making a seat for him. Of course it would be very rude of Youngjae to ignore him, and he actually wanted to sit there, it was just that he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of who he thought was the top guy of the class.

—Good morning, Youngjae —Jaebum greeted, shyly.

—Good morning, Jaebum; thanks for the seat—Youngjae answered. _He looks even cuter from this close…I’m screwed_.

—It’s nothing. How was your weekend? —Jaebum asked. It was not the first time the two boys engaged in small talk, but he was still a little nervous. Youngjae was really handsome and soft and he liked him…a bit. Perhaps more.

—Not very interesting, trying to catch up with the assignments. And yours? —Youngjae asked back. _Could I have sounded more boring? Because I don’t think so._

—Same as you, unfortunately. There’s a rumor the professor is going to send a translation for us to submit soon, do you know anything about it? —Jaebum asked, a little bit concerned but without looking away from Youngjae’s eyes.

—I’ve heard the same. I hope it’s something reasonably doable…—Youngjae sighed and rubbed his eyes. _It’s too fucking early to form coherent sentences_.

—I hope so…anyways, we’ll soon discover it. Here starts the lesson…wake me up if I fall asleep —Jaebum mumbled under his breath. The teacher was so boring and he didn’t even like Law. _If it wasn’t a compulsory subject…_

—Amazing, nothing better to start a Monday morning with than divorces, last wills and suicide notes. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor —Youngjae groaned, making sure the teacher couldn’t hear him.

—The odds are never in our favor —Jaebum chuckled lightly, covering his face. _He quotes the books I like, I’m internally fanboying_.

—Then we’ll just have to overthrow the odds —Youngjae yawned, noting down in his laptop what the teacher was saying. _Well, if you think it long enough it can almost make sense…_ his mind was starting to float around, like usually.

—More difficult tasks have been achieved —Jaebum started copying too, trying so hard to pay attention he didn’t almost blink.

An hour later, about to finish the class, the teacher announced:

—Okay, so we’re going to do our very very first translation project. You have this Last Will here that I’m going to upload to the virtual platform and you have to submit a translation for the next day of class. It’s only 2 pages because it’s the first one and it’s not that difficult.

Half of the class groaned and the other half looked like they’ve been punched in the face. Youngjae and Jaebum looked at each other, with a face of mild horror.

—By the way, for this one you should work in pairs, so that way you can learn from your strengths and weaknesses. I assure you it’s not a hard task…

—That’s what you say! —Youngjae groaned under his breath.

—That’s what every teacher says when the assignment is going to be hard as a diamond armor —Jaebum responded, making Youngjae smile with the comparison.

—…so I hope you’ll be successful and you’ll receive a very good mark. With this and a cake, see you tomorrow at eight! You can all go.

The class started packing up their things and trying to process what they had just being given. Jaebum stood up with his backpack and smiled at Youngjae.

—Hey…I was thinking that if you don’t have a partner for this translation…I mean, if you want we can work together —Jaebum prompted, his slightly blushed cheeks unnoticed by the always oblivious Youngjae.

—That’s nice, I was going to suggest the same. You’ll have to bear with my amazing lack of knowledge about legal procedures, so I’m sorry —Youngjae smiled apologetically. _Why did I have to have a crush on the most outstanding guy ever? Nice move, fucking brain of mine._.

—The only legal knowledge I have is from watching Bones and Castle, so I don’t think I have much advantage.

—Same here, let’s see if all those episodes of CSI and NCIS were worth the watch! —Youngjae chuckled, walking towards the door.

—So…when do you want to start? I was wondering if you had this afternoon free so we can at least have a look at whatever shit we have been given.

—Yep, I’m free after four; I have class until half past three or so. I think it would be a good idea to prepare ourselves mentally for the torture to come.

—You have class during lunch time? How do you even survive? —Jaebum asked, shocked.

—I don’t, haven’t you seen my face every day? Do I look like a living person? —Youngjae joked, making Jaebum laugh. _Fuck, he’s so beautiful when he laughs, his smile could lit a whole room_.

—At this hour in the morning nobody looks like it unless they had signed a contract with the devil. Anyways, you look fine enough —Jaebum chuckled, covering his face with his hands.

—Wow, thank you! You sure know how to make a boy feel better —Youngjae laughed too—. I have to go, I don’t want to be late for Interpreting class.

—Ugh. I pity you; I have two hours of Spanish which is bad but not as bad as yours.

—Tell me about it —Youngjae rolled his eyes—. See you at four? In the library or…?

—Library is fine. I hope you survive today!

—I’ll try, I don’t want to leave you with all the work —Youngjae winked, before walking through the door. _Holy shit, I’m going to work with him…and it was him who suggested it. Fuck my life….why does he have to be so fucking charming?_ With those thoughts in his mind he entered the classroom and almost tripped with one of his classmates.

—Fuck, sorry, Junhongie, I wasn’t paying attention —Youngjae apologized, taking a seat in the third row.

—Don’t tell me…I wouldn’t have noticed —Junhong chuckled—. Wonwoo texted me, it seems like you have already a project, right?

—Fuck my life, yes, we have it. What about you? Did your professor send you something yet? Or are we, the ones from English, the only losers?

—For now you’re the only —Junhong sighed—, but I’m sure we’re going to have it soon. Our professor said something about “testing our knowledge” but she said it in French and I wasn’t really paying attention so I don’t know…

—Well, at least I’m not the only fucking disaster —Youngjae sighed, opening his notebook and looking at the front table. The professor had entered, the class started and it was better to pay attention.

Two hours later and his brain was almost dying. _Consecutive interpreting with speeches about international politics. Can they just let me die already?_ Youngjae thinks, packing up his stuff and heading towards the door.

—You better do an interesting speech for next class, Jae —Junhong warned him, dragging Sungjae along—. If I have to interpret another speech about the articles of the Convention of Human Rights I’m fucking going to jump from the fucking window.

—I think I’ll do mine about Black Lives Matter or the LGBT Movement, not sure yet but I’ll manage to make it less dull and boring —Youngjae chuckled.

—Thanks god I can always count on you to make inflammatory speeches —Junhong sighed in relief and waved goodbye at him.

Youngjae strolled down the corridor looking for his other classmates. He had Spanish now, two more hours of suffering and then another two hours because his intelligent self had decided it was a very good idea to take German too. _Am I masochist or am I just plainly stupid?_ Youngjae was drowning in his own thoughts and almost crashed with someone. Luckily the other person was paying attention and held him by the arms.

—Hey, Youngjae, wake up —Jaebum teased—. I don’t want you to die before we can sort our assignment. _He’s so cute when he’s spaced out but one day he’s gonna fall down the stairs…_

—Shit, I’m sorry Jaebum —Youngjae blushed. _Fuck. Amazing. Embarrassed myself in front of him. Nice move._ —. I was thinking about my stupidity and I spaced out.

—Why again? —Jaebum chuckled— Did you finally realize that taking German was not a good idea because their words are like a fucking Lego house?

—Yeah, basically. I can’t wait for the next semester when I have translation from German to English. Hint: No. I’m gonna shit my pants —Youngjae sighed in defeat.

—I’m sure you’re going to do great. I’ve seen you in class and you always have the right answers for everything.

—And you’re the one to talk, right? —Youngjae stated. _Please, he’s like a walking encyclopedia_. —By the way, something interesting today in Spanish? I’m going right now…

—Verbal tenses and grammar, I’m sorry about you. I’m going home right now; today I don’t have more lessons.

—I hate you so much right now. —Youngjae whined— See you later?

—Of course, eat something before coming, I don’t want you to faint —Jaebum chuckled, walking backwards to see what face Youngjae was making.

—I think I’m going to faint whenever I see the paper, so nevermind —Youngjae joked—. But I’ll eat something, don’t worry. Fuck I’m late I have to go I’m sorry goodbye Jaebum!! —Youngjae waved at him and ran for his life…or his class. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck if I miss the start then I won’t catch up with whatever we’re doing_. Luckily the teacher was having trouble with the laptop, so he could sit next to a couple of girls. _They were…Jennie? I think Jennie and Yerin. They were really kind to me that day I forgot where the fuck was the class_.

—Good morning, girls. How are you? —He asked, politely, taking his laptop out of the bag.

—Morning! Fine, a bit overwhelmed with the translation project. We opened it and almost fainted —Jennie whined.

—I think I’m gonna need huge amounts of chocolate for this…—Yerin sighed, opening a new Word document.

—Shut up, I got my period today and I want to throw myself out of the window —Jennie hissed in pain—. And I don’t have painkillers here.

—Fuck! that must be horrible. Wait, I think I have some for my headaches—Youngjae rummaged through his bag and handed her a blister pack —. I think they can be used for periods too, right?

—Holy shit, I love you, you saved my life —Jennie beamed at him—. By the way, who are you working with?

—In the project? With Jaebum, he suggested it after class —Youngjae answered, blushing very lightly.

Jennie and Yerin exchanged knowing glances and prepared themselves for the class. The teacher had finally managed to run the projector and there was still an hour and a half left.

 

When they finished, Youngjae quickly packed up his stuff and bid the girls goodbye. He had to run because the German class started in two minutes. He waved at some of his classmates on the run and entered the classroom, panting. He sat down, drank some water and took out his notebook and writing stuff. _Mentally preparing myself for the torture to come…_ He waved at Wonwoo, who rolled his eyes at him and ran his index through his neck, muttering a “kill me”. _Beheading doesn’t sound as bad right now…I should have slept more than three hours, that would’ve been nice_.

Luckily the German teacher didn’t send them a lot of homework so he still got time. At 3:45 the class was dismissed so he ran away from his faculty to his little apartment. He needed to eat something and he wanted to leave there the extra books he didn’t need. When he entered, his roommate, Jackson, greeted him.

—Hi, Jae, still alive? —He asked, handing him a bowl of food.

—Unfortunately, yes. Guess who has a Legal Translation Assignment? —Youngjae complained, grabbing a chunk of bread and eating some pasta Jackson had cooked.

—Fuck…alone or in groups? —Jackson asked. _Poor Youngjae, he shouldn’t have taken so many subjects…_

—In pairs, I’m doing it with Jaebum, at least —Youngjae smiled—. He’s very intelligent, so that’s a bonus.

—Ah, yeah, Mark’s roommate. We should hang out sometimes all together, it would be nice —Jackson smiled. _Wasn’t he the one Youngjae had a crush on or am I wrong?_ Youngjae blushed. _Yes, it was_ —. Oooh I see. So when are you two meeting for…working?

—In five minutes in the library, so I gotta run. Thank you so much for cooking today, I owe you —Youngjae hugged him tightly and ran through the door, oblivious of Jackson’s smirk plastered in his face.

Five minutes later, Jaebum was welcomed by a panting Youngjae. He had run all the way to the library, not wanting to be late for work.

—Please, tell me you didn’t run till here, you didn’t need to do it —Jaebum asked, worried.

—I might, but don’t worry, I’m fine. —Youngjae’s breath went back to normal soon and they entered the library, walking towards the group projects room. _Empty, that’s good_.

—Wow, such people, so humans—Jaebum deadpanned. _Shit, I should really stop with the fucking memes. Nobody likes them_.

—Very crowd —Youngjae chuckled. _Amazing, he’s a fucking dork. I’m fucked._

—I was totally not expecting that —Jaebum chuckled too. _Okay, perhaps_ he _likes them. Another point to him, why so fucking perfect?_

—Honestly? I am a translation student and you didn’t expect me to drown in a pool of shitty memes and self-deprecating jokes? —Youngjae joked.

—I don’t know, you’re strange — _Nice move, Jaebum, you sound like an asshole_ —. I mean, you seem always up for self-destruction but at the same time you’re a sunshine with everyone…

—Well, your resting bitch face could kill somebody without even trying but you are a cute softie, so…—Youngjae left his statement hanging, unsure of the point he was trying to prove. _Damn, I can’t concentrate with him so close to me and being such a wonderful person_.

—Wow, I’m glad you think that about me —Jaebum chuckled, amused —. Mark, my roommate, always says I look like an Assassin.

—Because you’re athletic and strong so therefore probably able to crush somebody’s neck? —Youngjae asked, bowing to take his laptop out from his bag, unaware of the way his tight-fitting jeans hugged his legs.

—What the fuck? I’m not even able of carrying all my books, I-I’m not that strong —Jaebum stuttered, obviously noticing Youngjae’s butt in front of his face. _Holy shit, man. Holy damn. Oh my god…He’s so fucking hot._ He was feeling his cheeks getting redder and redder, and some familiar heat accumulating in his lower body. _Think about something else, you fucktard…_ Luckily for him, Youngjae soon finished taking out his stuff and finally sat down.

—Well…shall we have a look at our torture to come? —Youngjae offered, switching on his laptop. Jaebum was about to take out his when Youngjae interrupted him— Hey, you don’t need to use yours, we can work in mine for now if you want.

—‘Kay, wonderful —Jaebum smiled, scooting closer to him. He spotted Youngjae’s wallpaper, a beautiful rainbow galaxy—. Oh, nice gay-laxy!

—…—Youngjae stared at him in disbelief, with his mouth hanging open. _You’re fucking kidding me_. —You…that’s just the worst joke I’ve heard this month!!! —and he bursted out laughing, eyes closed and nose crinkled.

—This month only? What kind of friends do you have? —Jaebum laughed too, a bit embarrassed because of the silly joke, _but hey, I made him laugh, it was worthy_.

—Trust me that you don’t even want to know —Youngjae chuckled, trying to breath normally again. _Fuck, I’ll like him even more if he keeps on being like all I’d like in a boyfriend_. —Now that you’ve stopped admiring my gaylaxy, shall I open the virtual platform? Do you feel ready?

—I don’t know, I think I’m going to pray to the Gaylaxy Gods to see if they can gift me  some knowledge or will to live —Jaebum snickered, running his hand through his hair.

—Oh, you’re gay too? —Youngjae chuckled. _I’ve imagined it but you know, you can never tell…_

—Honey, the only straight thing in me is…—Jaebum winked at him, making Youngjae widen his eyes—…my straightforwardness! What do you think I was going to say? Dirty minded…

—I was thinking that if you were actually going to say _that_ , you would have kind of a problem —Youngjae teased, trying to suppress his laugh. —Anyways, let’s get down to business!

—To defeat the Huns —Jaebum whispered the _Mulan’_ s lyrics, obtaining a cute giggle from his cute friend. Their laughs soon died in their mouths.

—What the actual fuck is that? — Youngjae asked in shock.

—How are we supposed to translate this? We have no idea of legal terminology or whatever that is! —Jaebum exclaimed, throwing his arms back in desperation.

—I know…I want to die —Youngjae sighed. _I can’t right now. I just can’t_. — I’m sorry, I don’t want to be pessimistic with this but…where do we even start with?

—Perhaps by reading it slowly and making sure we understand it, at least. What do you think? —Jaebum sent him a reassuring smile.

—Thanks god you have more chill than me —Youngjae smiled, softly, turning his laptop a little bit towards Jaebum —. Come here, let’s read it together.

It turns out it was not that difficult to understand, soon they had looked up in the dictionary the words they didn’t quite understand and had grasped all the content of the legal document.

—Okay, so I’d say that the main problem here is not understanding the content, but basically translating it and make it sound…legal, right? —Youngjae asked, taking some notes.

—Yes, that is the main problem. But at least we understand it, so it’s a good starting! —Jaebum smiled, and glanced at his phone—. Shit, it’s almost half past eight, I should go home and do the Spanish homework…and today is my cooking day. Fuck.

—Shit, I’m sorry for you. I’m just going to buy some take-out and head back home with Jackson. He cooked today for me, god blesses him —Youngjae sighed, feeling how tired he was.

—Your boyfriend? —Jaebum asked, feeling his heart sink down his chest.

—What? No! He’s my roommate and well, we’re basically brothers —Youngjae snickered. _Wait, has Jaebum a boyfriend? He’s so perfect, he might have found somebody_. —I’m single as fuck.

—That makes two of us —Jaebum chuckled, relieved that his 0 options weren’t crushed to -50000—. Wait, you said Jackson? Jackson Wang? I think he’s friends with my roommate, Mark Tuan.

—Yes, I think he mentioned it today but I was in a rush so I didn’t pay much attention—Youngjae laughed —. We should go…shall we exchange numbers so if anybody has an idea or…something…you know —He stuttered when he felt Jaebum’s gaze fixated in his face, unable to complete the sentences. _Blame my lack of sleep, I’m just tired, that’s it._

—Sure, that’s a great idea that should have occurred to me like hours ago! —Jaebum laughed, handing him his phone and receiving his in response— What name do you want me to put?

—Whatever it pleases you, really —Youngjae chuckled, amused—. Do you have any preferences?

—As long as you remember to text me, nothing special —Jaebum answered and then lowered his head. _Holy shit, couldn’t you just say “no”? That line was hideous_.

—Okay, I got you! Do we meet tomorrow or…? —Youngjae asked, hopeful.

—Sure! Let me see…we have class together at eleven, and then I have a revision with Ms. Hyerin, from two to three. Do we meet at four? Is it okay to you? —Jaebum asked, walking with Youngjae outside the building.

—Wonderful! Ugh, I wake up at 8 for German…fuck my luck. See you tomorrow, Jaebum! —Youngjae smiled and waved at him.

—Goodnight, Youngjae! —Jaebum smiled back and both of them went home.

 

At Jaebum’s, Mark was already starving so Jaebum started cooking dinner in less than five seconds. Mark leaned on the counter and wondered why Jaebum was smiling so much… _Man, it’s Monday and you’re Jaebum…that’s not normal_.

—Hey, how was your afternoon? —Mark inquired, trying to pry some information.

—Except for the difficult-ass work we have to turn in on Thursday, quite good I’d say. My partner is —Jaebum stuttered for a second, not wanting to show his friend how whipped he was— very intelligent. _Yes, that’s true_.

—Who’s him? Do I know him? —A suspicion was forming in Mark’s mind already and a smirk was appearing in his lips.

—It’s Youngjae, he’s your friend Jackson’s roommate —Jaebum tried to hide his light blush by stirring the casserole with the chicken.

—Ah, Youngjae! So you’re basically working with your crush since the beginning of the year? —Mark roared with laughter at Jaebum’s bemused face— Man, you couldn’t shut up about him! It’s so obvious!

—Well, why don’t _you_ shut up and do something useful like setting the table, asshole? —Jaebum snapped back, his cheeks still pink— As if I had options, he’s just so…perfect.

—Damn, you’re really into him —Mark chuckled, hugging him—. Don’t beat yourself, he probably likes you, you can be very charming when you’re not an asshole.

—Thanks for your trusting, brat —Jaebum laughed—. Anyways, let’s have dinner, I’m going to bed right after, I feel tired as fuck.

He wanted to text Youngjae but he couldn’t think about anything relevant to say related to his task, so he decided not to embarrass himself and simply laid in bed, waiting for sleep to get him.

 

Youngjae, on the other hand, didn’t escape Jackson’s interrogation right after he arrived home with some Burger King’s menus for dinner.

—So…tell me —Jackson prompted, biting his hamburger.

—Tell you what? —Youngjae asked, lifting an eyebrow. _Don’t fucking tell me…_

—How was it? Working with your crush, I mean —Jackson chuckled when Youngjae almost choked with his drink—. What? As if you didn’t sigh lovingly whenever you talk about him.

—I don’t do that! And it was nice, he’s very clever and I think we can do the project without many problems —Youngjae answered, returning his attention to his food, not wanting to hear more teasing from Jackson.

—Wait, WHAT? Are you being…somehow optimistic? Oh my god, who are you and what did you do with my little Jae? —Jackson asked, laughing like a hyena.

—Bruh, whatever you say —Youngjae rolled his eyes but then bursted out laughing. _Damn him_ —. Nah, it’s difficult but at least we have two more days, and we’re planning to go tomorrow again to the library.

—Well, crushes apart I’m sure you’re going to do well, don’t worry —Jackson yawned—. I’m fucking tired. When did I think it was a good idea to take Economy?

—I don’t know, but you really like marketing and that stuff so you probably made the right choice —Youngjae reassured him, squeezing his shoulders—. If I can help you with anything let me know, okay?

—I’ll do, and same! Going to bed?

—Damn sure, see you tomorrow, goodnight Jackson! —Youngjae smiled at him, entered his bedroom, changed into his comfortable pajamas and threw himself in bed, unceremoniously. _Should I text Jaebum? I want to…but what do I say? Argh, fuck my life…You know what? I’ll text him goodnight_.

 

Some streets further, Jaebum’s phone vibrated when he was still trying to sleep. He opened his eyes, frowned at the brightness of the screen and looked cautiously. _“Youngjae^^”_. His heart bolted from his ribcage in a millisecond and then he unlocked his phone, hands shaking.

“Hi! I’m Youngjae, thanks for choosing me as your partner! I hope you sleep well, goodnight! : )”

_Oh my god he’s so cute I want ten. Well, actually I want him._

“Hi, Jae! Thanks for accepting me as your partner! I hope you have sweet dreams too, goodnight ^^”. He put his phone away and covered himself with a blanket, almost cringing because of the cuteness. Youngjae read the answer, smiled widely and turn around, facing the wall, still smiling until sleep drifted him away.


	2. Tuesday:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again! New chapter (I hope to have it finished for Monday or so). I hoped to advance a lot yesterday night but I dislocated my knee dancing to Hola Hola by K.A.R.D (check it out, it's amaazing), and today I spent all day in the hospital lmao. I'm such a mess.  
> I hope you enjoy ♥

When Youngjae arrived to his German class he was more zombie than person, or that’s what he thought. He grunted a quick “hello” at Wonwoo, who again rolled his eyes and ran a finger through his neck. _I feel you, bro_ , Youngjae thought, too tired for his tongue to function. He spent the two hours of class scribbling down grammar notes and trying not to fall asleep.

—Morning, beautiful! —Junhong nudged him, smiling.

—Why are you smiling at these unholy hours in the morning? —Youngjae asked in disbelief.

—It’s eleven in the morning, it’s not my fault you’ve been here for two hours already —Junhong chuckled, walking down the corridor with him—. Ready for Spanish class?

—No. Not even —Youngjae laughed—. By the way, have you asked Yongguk already for a date?

—What the fuck? —Junhong widened his eyes— I’d die from embarrassment even before he opened his pretty lips to say “no”.

—And what if I actually said “yes”? —a deep voice inquired from behind them, a hint of a smirk noticeable in his words.

—Now comes the moment when a piano falls from the ceiling and I get crushed down until I reach the Earth core. —Junhong muttered, feeling his cheeks burn like hell.

—That must be such a sight, really, but I’m late for class —Yongguk beamed at him. _He’s so beautiful and cute…he’ll be the death of me_ —. So…about that date, text me, okay?

He winked at him and left, leaving Junhong at loss of words and Youngjae trying not to choke with laughter. That’s how Jaebum found them, just before their lesson started. Youngjae tried to explain the situation as best as he could while trying not to laugh again and Junhong was still in shock. He couldn’t almost pay attention to the lesson because of that, so Youngjae and Jaebum covered him the best they could. Two hours later the class was dismissed and he was still half-frozen.

—Come on, man! He actually told you he wanted a date with you! What’s wrong now? —Youngjae asked in disbelief. _If I was just so lucky…Will I need to push him or what?_

—But…he heard me…it was all of a sudden, I don’t know what to do! —Junhong squeaked, nervous as fuck.

—What about texting him something like “Fancy go out for a coffee after class”? —Jaebum suggested— You’re somewhat friends with him, he already likes you, it’s not that hard!

—Okay, I’ll do that. If you excuse me, I’m going to wash my face first and try to remember how to breathe —Junhong turned around and headed towards the bathroom, trying not to stumble upon anything or anybody.

—So…you’re going home now? —Jaebum asked, beaming at Youngjae.

—Yep, I’m going to revise German and then I’ll take a long ass relaxing shower because I deserve it! —Youngjae chuckled —What hour did we agree to meet? Was it three or four?

—It was four but I’m free at three too, so if you want…

—Of course! I’m going now, good luck in your revision! —Youngjae squeezed his shoulder and ran down the stairs. _One hour more with him but one hour more to embarrass myself…to be or not to be_.

 

A couple of hours later, after lunch, Youngjae left his notes aside and strolled to the bathroom to take a shower. Jackson was already at home, lounging in the sofa and he wanted to play some music, so he yelled at Youngjae.

—Hey!! Do you mind if I play music from your phone? Mine is charging in the kitchen!

—Of course not! I’m going into the shower, I’ll be out soon! —Youngjae yelled back, not really paying attention to what songs Jackson was playing.

However, when he came out of the shower, dressed in nothing but black sweats and with his dark hair falling down his face, Jackson couldn’t help some mischievous thoughts. _Okay, so Youngjae likes Jaebum like a fucking lot and Mark has told me that Jaebum can’t shut up about him so…I’m going to get killed after that, but you know what? Worthy._ He quickly snapped a picture of Youngjae’s face with his own phone, who was picking up his notes from the table and didn’t notice anything. He opened WhatsApp, looked for the chat with Jaebum and sent the picture. _Somebody has to actually compliment my photography skills, man, look at how beautiful he looks with that hair…and the lightning is soft enough to highlight his features…I should have studied art_. Youngjae stretched his back, still shirtless, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. _Holy shit, then he says he’s not sexy…Let’s see what does Jaebum think about THIS._

—Woah, you’re so hot! —Jackson exclaimed, taking another picture.

—I’m what? Sorry, my brain can’t process nonsense —Youngjae smirked ironically, looking directly at him.

—Whatever, dumbass —Jackson muttered, typing something to Jaebum.

—What are you doing? —Youngjae asked, suspiciously.

—Trying to read whatever is written in the album cover of the song, it’s so small I don’t know what’s on it —Jackson answered, innocently, exiting the app and opening again the music player, showing him the cover of Maroon Five’s last album. Youngjae came closer and squinted his eyes.

—No idea, I can’t read it either —Youngjae yawned, taking his phone—. I’m going to put on some clothes; I have to be at the library in half an hour.

—Okay!

Jaebum was packing up his bag when he felt the phone vibrating. _Is it Youngjae? Yes, it’s him._ His heart skipped a bit but when he opened the chat it skipped a full fucking song.

—What the…? —Jaebum yelped, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. He looked at the picture, close up of Youngjae’s wet face, with little drops falling down his soft skin, a beautiful side profile showing a couple of little moles and the contrast with his jawline and still wet collarbones. _How can he look so beautiful? Oh my god, the little mole in his neck oh my god I’m fucked._

—Something happened? —Mark asked from the kitchen.

—No no no, it’s nothing, don’t worry —Jaebum prompted back. _Oh shit…another one. HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOUNGJAE! Are you trying to kill me? And what’s with that intense eye-stare?_ That picture was a full shot of his still wet body, with traces of water droplets running down his chest and his soft abdomen. He was looking intently at the camera, with a cocked eyebrow and a hint of a smirk. _Why is he half naked and so fucking hot?_ A lot of heat was accumulating in his cheeks and even more pouring down his lower parts. His jeans were starting to become very uncomfortable for him.

“Hope you enjoy ;)”

 _What the actual fuck? Did he ask Jackson to take them? Holy shit, I can’t think straight right now…, he is going to be the death of me._ With trembling hands he wrote a message, which soon vibrated in Youngjae’s pocket. He took out his phone and read:

“…Youngjae?”

He stared at the bubble in disbelief. _Me? What?_ Then he scrolled up and saw the message and the pictures. He could feel his face burning and _PANIC!at the room_.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!!! IT WAS JACKSON WITH MY PHONE I DIDN’T NOTICE I’M GOINGF TO KILL HIM WAIT A SCOND”

—JACKSON FUCKING WANG!!!! —Youngjae barked, running to the living room, only to find it empty of Jackson and with a note that said “Sorry but you’ll thank me later!” — I’m fucking going to fucking kill him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you in the library. Not that I’m complaining about the pics, anyway ^^”

—What? Is he really not traumatized? Why am I still here? Why am I speaking aloud if Jackson’s not here? —Youngjae rambled, going back to his room and putting his laptop in his backpack. Soon he was walking down the street, shaking in fear and embarrassment. _Well, at least I was wearing pants but I’m fucking going to kill Jackson whenever he steps a foot in our house_.

—Hi, Jae! —Jaebum greeted from the doors of the library, his cheeks a bit flushed but no hints of the raging boner he had 15 minutes ago.

—Hi, Jaebum —Youngjae looked at him really embarrassed and started excusing himself—. First of all I’m so sorry for putting you in that situation. Jackson was fiddling with my phone and I wasn’t wearing my glasses because I stepped out of the shower and I didn’t realize he was taking pictures and-

—Hey, it’s okay —Jaebum chuckled, interrupting him. _He’s so cute, damn him_ —. I told you it was nothing; you looked very hot if you don’t mind me saying it.

—Me? Hot? Ah, because of the steam, right? —Youngjae joked, not believing a single word.

—Dumbass. No, I mean it, you’re really cute and sexy —Jaebum admitted, blushing softly. _He doesn’t believe me, that’s so sad_.

—If you say so…—Youngjae admitted, still doubtful—. But you’re way sexier than me, with that intense eyes of yours and broad shoulders.

—W-what? Me? —Jaebum blushed like a teenager.

—Yes, you! —Youngjae giggled and pushed him inside the library— Come on, let’s work before I embarrass myself even more.

Hours passed and work was being successfully done. Their dictionaries and databases were working non-stop and occasional shy glances were exchanged.

—Man, my laptop is more on fire than a Nicki Minaj’s mixtape —Jaebum sighed, stretching his arms.

—Shall we take a break and go outside? We can leave the computers here and tell the librarian, nobody is going to steal them…I hope —Youngjae suggested, getting up from his chair and stretching his legs.

—I’m not violent, I swear, but if they touch our stuff I’ll rip off their heads —Jaebum warned, half joking, half not. _We’ve been working in this shit for hours, they better not play with us_.

—And I’ll help you hiding the corpses, I promise —Youngjae held his pinky up and Jaebum gladly intertwined his with him, before both of them got embarrassed and left chuckling.

They were sitting on the floor, in front of the library, when Jaebum took a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. Youngjae looked at him, taken aback. _I didn’t knew he smoked…_

—Do you want one? —Jaebum asked, mischievously.

—No, thanks, I don’t smoke —Youngjae refused, politely.

—I figured…neither do I, they are fake chocolate cigarettes! —Jaebum laughed out loud, making Youngjae laugh as well— My mom sent me a couple of boxes by post. When I was little they sold them in the candy store next to my school and I liked them so much!

—You fooled me! I thought you were a smoker! In that case I’ll take one, thank you very much! —Youngjae laughed, relieved that Jaebum was taking care of his health.

—Wow! You are so cute, especially when you laugh like that —Jaebum blurted without thinking.

—Cute? Me? You should have seen yourself in the moment you tricked me. The actual sun couldn’t be any brighter —Youngjae affirmed, blushing because of Jaebum’s words.

—Oh, please, stop! You’re making me blush again —Jaebum complained, covering his smile with his hand —. We should go back to work, right?

—Yes. Unfortunately, because I was having a great time with you here —Youngjae confessed, getting up from the floor and offering a hand to Jaebum, which he accepted and also got on his feet, smiling.

—Me too! I was wondering if we could hang out…like, you know, after the project and everything. If you want, I mean- —He stuttered, unsure of himself. _Wonderful ways of embarrassing yourself, a guide by Yours Truly._

—Of course! I would love to! —Youngjae answered, enthusiastically. _Calm down, dumbass, you’re too fucking obvious_.

—Cool! I have no class on Friday, so I was thinking about going somewhere Thursday night…—Jaebum suggested, opening the doors of the library to Youngjae.

—Sounds nice. I do have class but it’s not until twelve o’clock so I’m fine with it!

—Are you sure? You need to get some sleep. —Jaebum pointed out.

—Don’t worry, this week I’ve gotten like five hours a day and I’m still alive. The point of college is wondering until what point are vital functions really “vital”, you know —Youngjae joked, sitting back on the table.

—I swear to god that I’ll make you come back from the dead kicking you in the ass! —Jaebum nudged him, smiling—But well, let’s get back to work. IATE’s gonna be on fire!

A couple more of hours later, work was really advanced. They had a draft of the translation, with some points they didn’t quite understand and some possible options to various segments. It was already closing time, so both of them packed up and went out of the building.

—I’m so tense right now that if I try to pick up something lower than my waist I’ll break into pieces —Youngjae admitted, trying to stretch his back and failing.

—I feel you. Have you slept well? I can walk you home, if you don’t mind —Jaebum suggested, concerned—. I don’t want you to get hurt…

—It’s nothing, don’t worry. I don’t want to be a burden —Youngjae refused politely. _He is such a gentleman, please_.

—That wouldn’t be any burden, I get to spent more time with you —Jaebum reassured. _Fuck. That doesn’t absolutely scream “I’m in fucking love with you” at all_.

—Aren’t you tired of me yet? Don’t you want to kill me? —Youngjae laughed. _Shit, he makes my heart flutter everytime. I’m like those characters in dramas and soap-operas._

—Only when you say such things! —Jaebum laughed too. _Well, he’s oblivious as fuck, I’ll give that to him. Or he doesn’t reciprocate my feelings, the most possible thing_.

—You are amazing, I swear —Youngjae chuckled and started walking—. Okay, I live really close, come with me.

—Nice! What classes do you have tomorrow? —Jaebum asked.

—Hmmm, let me remember. Tomorrow is Wednesday, right? —Jaebum nodded, so Youngjae continued—. Kay, I have Consecutive Interpreting at eleven and then we have Spanish together, right?

—Yes, but I have French at nine…kill me —Jaebum pouted cutely.

—Nope, I won’t. I would be very lonely without your eye-rolls and cute smiles in class —Youngjae admitted, blushing.

—Aw, come on, you’re so lovely! —Jaebum chuckled, putting his arm around his shoulders. _Fuck. Should I have done that? Is he uncomfortable? Well, he doesn’t look like he is. I should stop overthinking…_

—I might have gotten it from you! —Youngjae smiled back at him. _It’s okay, just manage to not have a heart attack tonight…shit, that’s hard_ — Here we are, that’s my apartment. The 5th floor, I’m going to use the lift today, for the first time in weeks! Do you want to come?

—I’d love to, but considering that I have class at nine perhaps is not a good idea…—Jaebum pouted again—. So do you usually climb up the stairs instead of using the lift?

—Yep, always. I don’t like lifts that much, anyways —Youngjae laughed. _Wow, he’s so cute when he pouts…I want to kiss him. Okay, okay chill_. _Stop that shit, it’s not gonna be_.

—No wonder why you have such a beautiful butt —Jaebum blurted and then covered his mouth. _FUCKFUCKFUCK WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? FUCK._ — Shit, sorry, you must think I’m so rude…

—Nonono! I was just surprised! I mean, I never see my butt because I don’t have eyes in my back —Youngjae stopped and laughed wildly—. Okay, that was so fucking obvious.

—Yes, a little bit. But really, you have an amazing body to complement your outstanding personality! —Jaebum admitted. _At least I make sure it reached his ears_.

—Says the one that could be a professional model! Really, are you even real? —Youngjae asked, bemused. _Does he really think I’m hot? Like…for real?_

—God, you’re amazing…I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!

—Same here! Do you want to meet later in the library at four?

—Yes! That way I can go and have lunch with Mark, it’s his time to cook and he promised to bake a cake…or try to. I hope he doesn’t burn anything…

—Please, be safe —Youngjae chuckled —. See you tomorrow, goodnight, Jaebummie!

—Goodnight, Jaejae —Jaebum laughed. _So fucking cute_.

Youngjae hugged him suddenly and Jaebum gripped him tightly, enjoying the feeling. _God, he smells so nice, like flowers and sun_. They pulled apart, with their cheeks a little redder than before, and their hearts beating faster.

—Sleep well —Jaebum wished, trying not to stutter.

—You too, and good luck tomorrow, I’ll see you in class —Youngjae beamed, and then entered the building, watching Jaebum walk down the street.

 

He entered his apartment and smelled really pleasant. He tossed his backpack in a corner and entered the kitchen. There he stood Jackson and he suddenly remembered he should be angry with him. _Damn, I’ve been feeling so good I almost forgot about this asshole_.

—Good evening, my beloved roommate —Youngjae greeted, coldly. _Try not to laugh challenge. Me trying to be intimidating._

—Hello! Please, tell me it worked and you two are dating or I’ll really feel so bad —Jackson pouted, really concerned, while he removed the pizzas from the oven.

—We’re not dating! But at least he didn’t mind the pictures —Youngjae sighed—. I was going to kill you but I’m happy and tired and your pizzas smell very nice.

—What do you mean “he didn’t mind the pictures”? —Jackson cocked an eyebrow, suspicious. _Okay, so they didn’t confess…YET_.

—He said he didn’t complain because I was hot —Youngjae admitted, blushing. The thought had crossed his mind a couple of times that afternoon.

—Hot damn! Yes you are! He probably liked them a lot but he’s so shy to tell you —Jackson laughed, relieved. _I’m going to ask Mark while dinner, let’s see if Jaebum spilled something_ —. Anyways, let’s have dinner, I’m starving!

—Okay, but then I’m going to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open!

Surprisingly, Jackson didn’t push the topic any further. _Perhaps he’s scared I’ll kill him…or he’s just tired_.

—Jackson, honey. I’m going to bed. Can I do something for you? —Youngjae asked, concerned. He was still looking through his notes.

—No, Youngjie, don’t worry. I just have a couple of sheets missing with important information and I don’t know where I put them…—He answered, worriedly.

—It’s too late already, go to bed and I’ll help you find them tomorrow —Youngjae suggested, with a soothing voice —. And I’m sure that if you don’t find them, any of your classmates will be delighted to help you.

—I hope you’re right…It’s just that it bothers me to have lost them…

—It happens to all of us, don’t make a mountain out of a grain of sand, as they say in Spanish —Youngjae chuckled.

—Okay, I’ll go to bed —Jackson smiled back at him—. Goodnight, bookworm!

—G’night, asshole! —Youngjae jokingly punched him and went straight to bed.

 

Jaebum arrived home with some take-out he bought on the way. Mark was sitting in the sofa, fiddling with his phone. When he sat and put the dinner on the table, he looked up at him.

—What’s up? How was the day?

—Good, we’re advancing a lot with the translation. And you? How are your economy classes going?

—I’m not complaining very much, but thanks god I always liked Maths —Mark chuckled.

—Lucky you! Let’s eat, come on —Jaebum prompted, sitting up and picking his plate.

—Yup! Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you —Mark started, stealing a glance at his phone—, at lunch you were in your room and yelped. Did something happen?

—I…you…—Jaebum stuttered and blushed. _The fucker…_ —have you been talking to Jackson?

—He just told me in class that if he doesn’t come tomorrow is because Youngjae has murdered him. Any reasons? —Mark asked.

—Well, Jackson took Youngjae’s phone and…—Jaebum paused. _He’s my best friend, and I don’t know what to do_ — sent me a couple of pictures of him.

—Oh, that’s cute! Can you finally show me some decent pictures of your crush? —Mark chuckled. _Who would have known Jaebum was so cute_.

—They are not exactly decent —Jaebum blurted out and Mark audibly gasped—. No! It’s not like that! He came out of the shower and was shirtless and his hair was still dripping and…

—Your dick was hard —Mark completed, roaring with laughter—. Oooh, now I get why you rushed to the bathroom after.

—Yes, but that’s not the point —Jaebum stopped. _Fucking shit why can’t I keep my mouth shut?_ — And what was I supposed to do? I had to compose myself before meeting him.

—Oh my god, I’d have paid to see both of your reactions! What did you tell him? —Mark asked all ears.

—I wasn’t sure why was Jackson sending me the pics so I asked “Youngjae?”, then he started typing in all caps that he was sorry and killing him —Jaebum chuckled, still blushing.

—And? Because you spent all the afternoon with him.

—I told him it was nothing, that I was definitely not complaining…and it escaped from my mouth a couple of times that I found him hot. I want to die —Jaebum admitted, remembering his awkward attempts to flirt… _or whatever that was_.

—AND? — _Oh my god, tell me he blushed at least_.

—He blushed adorably and said I was the hot one —Jaebum sighed—. I have been so obvious, it’s impossible he hadn’t noticed. He just doesn’t return my feelings and that’s all.

—You can’t know if you never ask —Mark patted his shoulders. _Worst part is that both Jackson and I know their feelings are mutual but we can’t do anything about it. They’re going to destroy our patience…_

—At least we’re better friends now! —Jaebum smiled, happy with spending more time with Youngjae— And on Thursday we’re going out at night.

—You better put those hips to good use, since when you haven’t danced? —Mark teased.

—Since I started the degree? —Jaebum joked, punching his shoulder—I’m going to bed, I have class at nine and need to get some sleep. This assignment is leaving me drained.

—Rest well, see you tomorrow.

—‘Night.

Jaebum put on his pajamas and went to bed, with his mind in a certain sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, IATE is the official Terminology Database for Europe (the more you know), and I use it for my classes!


	3. Wednesday:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I said I'd finish it for Monday but I couldn't do it. There's one chapter left, I hope you enjoy them ♥ I'm stuck at home because I fucked up my knee and the weather is really bad :(
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you don't cringe too much! ♥

Jaebum turned off the alarm and tried to open his eyes. He had had a nice dream. Really nice, that left his cheeks flushing when he recalled what had happened. He stood up from bed and groaned, then went to the shower to clear his mind, but he remembered Youngjae’s sexy and wet body and his morning problem grew stronger. _Holy shit, I have to get dressed and everything, this is not fair. He is not fair. Those moles are not fair, nor his lips, his voice…Fuck…those legs will be the death of me, and his butt when he bends down, glory hell, he’s so hot, so sexy…_ His mind started to wander and his shower ended up being…a little longer than he initially thought.

He arrived to class ten minutes before it started, so he looked for his classmates. He winked at Junhong, who approached him with a smile plastered on his face.

—Shall I assume the date went good? —Jaebum snickered.

—More than good. I was worried because I’m so awkward but Yongguk was very charming and a bit shy, so it went really good —Junhong explained—. Oh, by the way, he’s friends with Changkyun, from Economy, who is Jinyoung’s classmate.

—Jinyoung as in the guy Mark has been pining for weeks? —Jaebum asked, shocked.

—Jinyoung as in the guy that seems to have a liking for your roommate, yes —Junhong laughed.

—You know, we should do something about this…

—Yes, let’s see what we can do…Oh, hi Wonu! —He greeted.

—Morning, Zelo, Jaebum —Wonwoo grunted, placing his backpack on the table.

—How’ ya doing? You look tired…—Jaebum asked, concerned.

—Fine, but I’m having some trouble with keeping up with German and French at the same time, so I’m skipping some hours of sleep to try and catch up with my work.

—You shouldn’t do that, if you need any help let us know. We can help you with French and I’m sure Youngjae can do it with German —Junhong promised, trying to cheer him up.

—Okay, thank you so much, guys —Wonwoo smiled faintly.

—It’s nothing! The professor is coming, let’s start!

 

An hour later, a sleepy Youngjae was trying to disentangle himself from his bedsheets. It was proven to be a more difficult task than it seemed at first. _Fuck this_ , he thought, when his pajama pants came along with the bedspread. _Today I have some time, I’m going to have a shower and then I’ll dress a little better_. He wasn’t usually in the mood for getting ready properly in the morning, but the prospective of being with Jaebum almost all day was brightening up his mood like nothing else. He came out of the shower, blushed when he remembered what had happened the day before because of Jackson and chose his clothes for the day. _Black ripped jeans, low cut t-shirt, bomber jacket_. _I’m going to spend all day in the library, so at least I’d be comfortable._ He went to the bathroom and put on some kohl-liner, something he almost never did, because he was still dealing with self-esteem issues. _Well, they’re not going to pay attention to me, so I shouldn’t be afraid or ashamed of wearing what I want…I just hope not to be very paranoid_. He picked up his notes for the speech he had to present in class, about Black Lives Matter, that he had scribbled down the day before while having dinner, put on his backpack and strolled towards his faculty. When he arrived he met Sungjae in the corridor, who waved at him, so he approached.

—Morning! Hey, looking good today —Sungjae greeted—. I assume you already have a speech prepared and everything, so I’m going to the important part. Have you seen the e-mail?

—The one of the Dean, with whatever bullshit about the appointment of the new vice-dean or something?

—No. The one from the Legal Translation professor. We have to do a “brief text commentary about the main difficulties of the work and what did we do to solve them” —Sungjae whined. Youngjae was totally in shock.

—I haven’t checked yet. Is it from this morning? —He asked, about to scream. Sungjae just nodded— Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. I need to tell Jaebum.

—I’m telling in the class group chat. I’m going to enter and sit down, I need to write a couple of things. Fuck…I wanted to go out with Joy today…I’ll have to postpone it —Sungjae pouted.

—I’m sorry about you. If I can help you in any way, just ask me. I’ll enter soon, I’m going to look for Jaebum.

He walked down the corridor and saw him talking to Junhong, happily. _He obviously hasn’t seen the mail_.

—Good morning, I have bad news, sorry —He greeted. Both boys turned around. Junhong gave him a brief look and an approvingly gesture. Jaebum basically stood there, jaw dropped to the floor.

—Mo…morning —He managed to stutter. _For everything that is good in life…HOW DARES HE? HOW?_

—Are you okay? —Youngjae asked, staring at him. _He looks like a fish out of water, how can he still look handsome?_

—Yes, it’s just that you look amazing. You always do but damn…—He was trying to speak coherently— That style really makes your beauty stand out!

—Oh, please, stop! How can you be so adorable? —Youngjae blushed like hell, while Junhong was snickering in the back.

—I’m not! I’m a force of destruction —Jaebum protested.

—You said you had bad news —Junhong chimed in, curious, before Youngjae could protest even more. _They’re so fucking boyfriends I can’t, holy hell_.

—We have to do a brief commentary about the problems and solutions in our translation —Youngjae announced, his face changing immediately to _fucking pain_.

—You have to be kidding me —Jaebum protested —. I know you aren’t, but…I want to rip off my guts, braid a rope and hang myself from the balcony of the faculty.

—Woah, gore much? —Junhong scrunched his face in disgust—. I’m really sorry for you, if I can help in any way let me know.

—Don’t worry, but thanks! You better enjoy your time dreaming about Yongguk’s lips and that —Youngjae teased, beaming innocently at him.

—I absolutely don’t do that! It’s not my fault they look so soft and kissable —Junhong pouted.

—Then perhaps you should do something about it —Deep-voiced Yongguk teased from behind him, making Junhong jump in his spot.

—Not fucking again! Why doesn’t a pterodactyl come in through the window and carries me to an isolated cave where I never have to see the light of the day again? —Junhong exclaimed, his cheeks obviously red.

—I’d love to keep doing this only to hear the stuff you think of. And to see you blush, you are really cute, you know it? —Yongguk whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving Junhong dumbstruck like the day before.

—I fucking swear I’m gonna die —Junhong sighed—. What are you two laughing about?

—We saw him coming!! Youngjae totally did this on purpose! —Jaebum laughed, walking away with Youngjae.

—If we didn’t have class right now I was going to _fucking murder you,_ Choi Youngjae —Junhong threatened.

—You love me so much to do it…and he gave you a kiss, you ended up winning! —Youngjae laughed—. I’m going to class, we’re almost late. See you in Spanish! —He smiled at Jaebum and walked away quickly.

Jaebum was still recovering from his encounter with Death with the name of _fucking Youngjae dressed up and with eyeliner. As if I needed more reasons to love him_. He went to the cafeteria and ordered a sweet hot chocolate to drink while doing his homework. Meanwhile, Youngjae nervously presented his speech in front of the class and it was Junhong who interpreted it, because it was easier for him as he was used to the way his friend spoke. Still both of them got dizzy and sweaty because hey, it was in front of the whole class and the professor, a renowned interpreter. They did well, anyways, and when the class was dismissed, Junhong went to his French class and Youngjae for Spanish. Jaebum stood next to the door, with a cup of chocolate in his hands.

—How was your speech? —He asked, smiling at him and handing him the cup— I got this for you, I hope you like hot chocolate!

—Oh my god, you didn’t have to bother! Thank you so much! —He took a sip and almost moaned. _Wow, it tastes so good._ —Mmmm…It’s ALMOST as sweet as you.

—Please, stop! Why are you so nice and kind? —Jaebum snickered.

—How couldn’t I, dealing with somebody like you? —Youngjae rhetorically asked, sipping more of his chocolate.

Jaebum just blushed and hugged him from the side, and smiling both of them entered the classroom, ready to suffer for another hour.

When the class was dismissed, Jaebum took the stairs to Miss Hyerin’s office and Youngjae his way home, already starving. When he was cooking some pasta with meat, Jackson opened the door, tossed his backpack in the sofa and sat, looking relieved.

—Hey, how are you? You look better than yesterday —Youngjae asked, resting on the kitchen counter.

—Nice! I found one of my sheets but the other one was still missing, so I asked Mark, who started a chain of asking people, let me tell you —He sat better in the sofa, looking smugly—. He asked Changkyun, who is a friend in common between him and…dun dun duuun, his crush!

—Mark’s crush? Who’s him? Do I know him? —Youngjae asked, all ears.

—Jinyoung!

—Park Jinyoung? I’ve heard of him, I think Junhong has talked about him, he’s responsible, intelligent and very caring.

—I’ve heard that too —Jackson chuckled—. You should have seen them, Jinyoung speaking with Mark, they were so fucking adorable!

—I can bet! —Youngjae laughed— Did you find the other sheet?

—Well, Jinyoung didn’t have it so Changkyun asked another friend of him —Jackson started to blush— and results he had it and was looking for the owner.

—Good for you! And…wait, are you blushing? —Youngjae smirked —Tell me more, dumbass!

—Erm…it’s just that…the guy was so really damn handsome —Jackson blushed even more—. And he had dimples! Two of them, larger than my will to live and I’m the most optimistic person in the whole faculty!

—Goodness…you’re so hyper, do you have his name? Or his number? —Youngjae asked interested.

—His name is Jooheon and I also have his number and perhaps we’re going tomorrow to drink something out there…—Jackson beamed like the sunshine he was.

—Holy shit, in five minutes you’re score a date, congratulations! —Youngjae hugged him tightly and then ran to take the casserole out of the fire —Lunch is ready, let’s eat! I have to be in the library again in an hour!

—Speaking of that, how’s the work? —Jackson asked. _I’m going to get bald waiting for him to make a move with Jaebum, and Mark is telling me the same. Why are they so shy and obvious?_

—We have to do an extra commentary and it’s all for tomorrow at nine, so we’re almost shitting our pants —Youngjae sighed in defeat—. I think we’re going to have a rough night of work…

—Well, don’t worry about that right now, eat peacefully and think about the beautiful things in life —Jackson encouraged him and started eating.

—Sure thing…—Youngjae rolled his eyes and copied Jackson. _The beautiful thing now is that I’m working with Jaebum and his smile could make the sun go blind…_

 

Jaebum got home half happy half desperate. His meeting with the professor went really good but he was feeling very anxious because of the project. Mark greeted him with a proud smile and there was a pleasant smell in the kitchen.

—Do I smell strawberry cake? —Jaebum asked widening his eyes.

—Yes! I did it! —Mark chuckled —Finally, a successful attempt at cooking. By the way, for lunch there’s ramen, I didn’t press my luck that much.

—Good enough, I’m starving and in an hour I have to go back to the library —Jaebum sighed, taking his plate to the living room and sitting on the sofa —. We have to do an extra commentary; I don’t know when we will finish.

—Don’t worry, you’ll do great —Mark encouraged him—. By the way, Jackson lost a couple of pages of notes and we helped him find them.

—That’s nice from you…Who helped? —Jaebum asked.

—Well, me of course. And Changkyun, I don’t know if you have met him, he brought a couple of friends and one of them had the page, his name is Jooheon and I think he fancies Jackson —Mark admitted, smirking.

—Good for them! —Jaebum said, fondly— And I’ve heard about Changkyun, I think perhaps I’ve seen him last semester, but not sure. And who was the other friend?

—Park Jinyoung. He’s in Economy AND literature —Mark emphasized—. He’s like super intelligent and responsible. And his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way when he smiles…

—I know, it’s not the first time you talk about him, you know —Jaebum smirked smugly and nudged him.

—Don’t fucking start with that or you won’t have any cake! —Mark threatened, trying not to blush too hard.

—Okay, okay! But only because I need to eat quickly, not because I fear any of your threats —Jaebum laughed.

An hour later, Youngjae and Jaebum met in the library again. _Honestly, we fucking live here_ , Youngjae thought. _It’s a really beautiful day but outside there’s no wifi and we can’t work. It sucks_.

—Hello! How was the meeting? —Youngjae greeted him —And Mark’s cake?

—Everything okay! We didn’t have to call the firefighters —Jaebum joked—. And he spilled some interesting things, but I’m sure Jackson already told you…

—Jackson is going out with Jooheon tomorrow and Mark and Jinyoung are cute —Youngjae chuckled. _I wish I had that luck…_

—Yes! They’re so lucky —Jaebum responded. _I wish I was too…_

—I know…I’m happy for them, tho —Youngjae affirmed—. Shall we work? We don’t have much time left and I’m starting to get scared.

—Yes, please. I’m feeling guilty already for not doing as much as I can —Jaebum confessed, lowering his head.

—Don’t worry, you’re doing everything right, and we’re going to make it, I’m sure —Youngjae squeezed his hands, looking directly at him. _I could get lost in his eyes forever…but not today_ —. Come in, let’s do it!

—Thank you, Jae. For everything —Jaebum whispered, and smiled lightly at Youngjae’s sweet “it’s nothing”.

With their hearts a little more filled with happiness they started working like hell and two hours later they almost had all the translation done, they just needed to revise it and make sure all was correct from their point of view, so they decided to take a little break and step outside to breathe fresh air. They sat on the floor, in the same place than the day before, surrounded by clovers and little flowers.

—So…tell me! Ask round! —Jaebum prompted, throwing a clover at Youngjae —. What is your favourite book?

—I can’t answer that, it’s impossible for me to have a favourite one! —Youngjae chuckled— But I definitely love fantasy books. And you?

—Fantasy and mystery, the genres I like the most —Jaebum smiled.

—It suits you, I mean, especially the mystery part —Youngjae voiced his thoughts without realizing it —. You’re surrounded by that aura of mystery and you’re enigmatic.

—What? I’m just shy, I’m not that cool —Jaebum chuckled embarrassed, and Youngjae facepalmed.

—Fuck, I didn’t realize I was saying that out loud…

—Don’t worry, it was cute. You are cute. —Jaebum’s eyes stepped on a special clover and he picked it up— Here, take it. It’s believed that clovers with four leaves are messengers of luck and I want to give it to you.

—I think my best luck is having found you —Youngjae chuckled and took the clover. Before Jaebum could take his hand away, Youngjae took it and pressed a soft kiss in his knuckles.

—You…I…dear Lord, how can you be so beautiful? Your heart is so pure, I don’t know how you’re even real —Jaebum rambled, still with his hand between Youngjae’s.

—I’m not. It’s just…you’re worth this. And everything, really —Youngjae looked away, trying to stop a tear from falling because the moment had been almost magic. The clock in the nearest church announced it was already seven in the afternoon —Oh no…our work…

—Don’t worry, we got it! —Jaebum threw his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss on Youngjae’s cheek, almost making his heart explode —Come, let’s go back.

They sat in their table again, unconsciously leaning even closer one to the other. When one of them got stressed the other one would make a joke or distract him to make him forget the pressure. It was closing time, but the translation was already done, revised and corrected.

—Okay, we did it! —Youngjae exclaimed— We just have the commentary left…how do we do it?

—I was thinking if you wanted to come over to my house, we can finish it there —Jaebum offered.

—If it’s not a bother…—Youngjae started, but Jaebum pressed a finger against his lips.

—Honey, if you say that once again I’m going to take desperate measures —Jaebum threatened, trying not to laugh at Youngjae’s puffed cheeks. _Like kissing you…_

—Like what? —Youngjae smirked smugly—I’d like to see you try…

—Don’t tease me, Jae —Jaebum smirked back— You don’t know what I am capable to do.

—I take your word —Youngjae smiled—. So…we’re going to your house? Mark won’t mind?

—I’ll text him, but I don’t think so —Jaebum took out his phone and texted him. Meanwhile they packed up their stuff, and when they were walking out of the door Mark answered. “Ofc not, dumbass. I’m about to order take-out, send me your orders”. Jaebum wrote his and passed Youngjae the phone. When they were ready they started walking.

—Our apartment is a little further than yours, but it’s still close —Jaebum explained, a bit nervous. _Did I tidy up this morning? What if he doesn’t like it?_ —Which classes do you have tomorrow?

—Legal Translation and Destruction at nine —He made Jaebum chuckle— and then German and I’m finished. You?

—French instead of German, and then I’m going to sleep a little in the afternoon and then catch up with the homework —Jaebum answered—. Do you still want to go out tomorrow?

—Of course, if it’s with you…—Youngjae beamed at him—. I can’t sleep during day, so I’ll go shopping, I need some summer clothes, and then I’ll also do homework.

—Nice! What time do you want me to pick you up? —Jaebum asked, trying to hide his excitement.

—You decide! You’re the one who wants to go dancing —Youngjae chuckled—. I hope all the people are drunk already when we arrive, so there aren’t any witnesses of my awkwardness.

—Unlucky you, I never get drunk, so I’ll have all the evidences —Jaebum winked at him—. Don’t worry, I’m sure you dance good!

—I don’t, but well, if you do then people are going to focus on you and I’ll dance in the shadows —Youngjae plotted.

—Dancer in the Shadows…sounds like a great name —Jaebum nudged him—. If you’re as terrible as you say, I can try to teach you something —He offered.

—As long as it doesn’t involve twerking, I’m down for it —Youngjae put his arm around Jaebum’s shoulders.

—Nah, I don’t twerk, it’s not my style —Jaebum laughed—. Mark tried to make me twerk in the kitchen and I almost hit him with a frying pan.

—Jackson twerks. And he’s good —Youngjae admitted—. He’s still trying to make me twerk, but his eyes won’t see it happening.

—What a shame…—Jaebum winked greasily at him—. Here we are, our apartment —He opened the door for him and led him upstairs.

Mark was rummaging in the kitchen and he peeked out of the door when he heard them coming.

—Hello! We’re home —Jaebum greeted, taking both of their backpacks to a corner—. How was your day? Oh, this is Youngjae. Youngjae, this is Mark, my annoying roommate.

—Nice to meet you, Youngjae! Jaebum has talked a lot about you —Mark stared at Jaebum with a look of _Who are you calling annoying, brat?_

—Nice to meet you too, Mark! I’ve heard a lot of good things from you! —Youngjae shook his hand and Mark went back to the kitchen.

—Sit wherever you want,  Jae—Jaebum smiled gently at him—. We’re having dinner first and work after. Is it okay with you?

—Of course! You two are so kind —Youngjae smiled back— Do you think it’s going to be hard to write? Because I have no idea of what to put…

—I hope not, let’s do a brainstorming later and see what we can do —Jaebum suggested.

—Hey, Jaebum, do something and help me with the plates! —Mark prompted from the kitchen.

—Wait here, please, we’ll be back in a minute —Jaebum told Youngjae and went to help Mark.

—Haven’t you told him already? —Mark asked in whispers.

—No…I’m scared, you know. We had a beautiful moment this afternoon but…—Jaebum stopped, but continued after seeing Mark’s questioning face —. I gave him a four-leaved clover and I told him they were carriers of luck.

—That’s so cheesy —Mark giggled, and Jaebum glared back at him—. Don’t worry, he hasn’t heard us. And?

—And he told me that his luck was being there with me —Jaebum blushed hard and averted his gaze.

—That wasn’t a “beautiful moment” —Mark air-quoted—. Holy fucking shit, that was almost a marriage proposal.

—I wanted to tell him, but the clock…the hour…—Jaebum protested.

—This is not fucking Cinderella! —Mark argued back— Anyways, tell him before I get bald from waiting, asshole. The worst thing it can happen is that you two remain as friends, both of you are mature enough —Mark smiled reassuringly at him and left the kitchen with almost all the food and placed it in the living room table.

—Dinner is ready! —Jaebum announced, putting the plates and cutlery on the table. Youngjae put his laptop aside— Don’t tell me you’ve been doing something while we were in the kitchen!

—Well, I was feeling a bit useless, so I started the commentary —Youngjae chuckled—. I only wrote a paragraph, it’s nothing good, I’ll show you later.

—What a diligent friend you have, Jaebum! I hope something sticks to you —Mark teased, and Jaebum stuck his tongue out for him.

—He’s way more diligent than me, I swear —Youngjae admitted, giggling at them.

—So, you’re going out tomorrow, right? —Mark asked— I think Jackson and Jooheon are also going somewhere…

—Yes, I think we’ll go to the nearest club, if you don’t mind, Jae —Jaebum answered, looking shyly at Youngjae.

—Of course not! I told you, you choose. I’m completely in your hands —Youngjae smiled. _I’m going to die from embarrassment in the moment I try to dance to something…_

—Yay! I’ll take care of you, don’t worry —Jaebum winked at him, and Mark just rolled his eyes, so he asked, faking innocence—. Did you ask Jinyoung for a date already, Markie?

—What? —Mark choked on his food— No! Of course not!

—You should ask him to go to a coffee shop or something with you, I’m sure you’ll have fun —Youngjae suggested, trying not to laugh at Mark’s red face.

—Yes, do something! Don’t keep waiting —Jaebum encouraged.

—I’ll consider it, but I’m definitely not the only one that needs to take action —Mark raised an eyebrow at both of them. _If they don’t get the message I’m gonna flip_.

—What are you going to do now? —Jaebum quickly changed topics. _This little shit…How am I going to confess to Jae? He is too much for somebody like me…_

Youngjae tried to hide his blushed cheeks by rubbing his face. _Fuck, Mark already noticed…I’m too obvious, but I can’t tell Jaebum, he’s so wonderful, why would he like somebody like me?_

—Probably go to bed, watch some videos and then sleep. It’s being a long ass week for me too —Mark chuckled. _I’m going to dart out of here as soon as I can because they’re being so stubborn I might hit them with a frying pan_.—If you need something from me, I’ll be in bed. Don’t overwork yourselves, please.

—We’ll do our best —Jaebum smiled at him—. Goodnight, Markie, sleep well!

—Goodnight, Mark, and thank you a lot! —Youngjae beamed at him. _He’s so cool and calm, no wonder why they are such good friends_.

—It’s nothing! Goodnight! — _Youngjae is so polite and charming, it would be nice to know him better_.

—Okay, so shall I take a look at your commentary now? —Jaebum asked, scooting closer to Youngjae.

—If you mean my shitty ass paragraph, yes, you can —Youngjae answered, putting his laptop over their tights—. Are you comfortable like this?

—Yes, it’s perfect! Hey, it’s pretty good, it’s a nice starting! —Jaebum was all excited. _He did that in like five minutes!!_ — Introductions and conclusions are always the worst.

—I know, I had a rush of inspiration and had to do something with it! So…what about we list all the databases we used for this?

—Nice! And mention the advantages and disadvantages of them, briefly?

—Good! Do you mind if I type? —Youngjae asked, getting ready.

—Of course not, but if you get tired let me know, I’ll do it —Jaebum unknowingly scooted even closer to Youngjae. _He’s so warm and cuddly, why must I suffer like this?_

—Don’t worry, I got this! —Youngjae started typing, feeling Jaebum’s body next to him. _I hope he doesn’t notice my heartbeat…he looks so soft like this, I’d give everything to be like this forever._

Slowly they were advancing in the commentary, and as the hours were passing, both of them were getting sleepy and cuddly. Jaebum put his arm around Youngjae’s waist and Youngjae rested his head in Jaebum’s shoulder.

—I think it’s finished —Youngjae yawned. It was past midnight. _Fuck, I have to go back home_ —. What do you think?

—Guess it is. Perhaps we should revise it tomorrow morning before printing it in the faculty…—Jaebum suggested between yawns— I’m so tired to notice any mistakes, really.

—I think it’s also a good idea —Youngjae smiled, trying to keep his eyes open—. I should go home now, it’s too late already.

—Or you could sleep here —Jaebum suggested, feeling his cheeks heat up—. I mean, it’s already past midnight and you’ll probably fall asleep on your way home. I don’t have a spare bed but the sofa is comfy…or we could share mine.

—N…no, Jaebum, I’m so thankful but I don’t want to be a burden —Youngjae started, blushing hard. _Wonderful, the man of my dreams offers me stay the night in his bed. Why must I suffer like this?_

—I told you this afternoon that if you said that again I’d take desperate measures —Jaebum warned him.

—I’m sorry, but…it’s like…you’re so nice to me, such a warm and lovely person and I don’t know what to do…you drive me crazy —Youngjae yelped when he realized what he had just admitted.

—Me? I drive YOU crazy? Please, you are so soft and gentle, so charming I could look at you every minute of the day —Jaebum almost whined. _Impossible, that’s impossible._

—You don’t know…Jaebum, — _Holy shit I can’t believe I’m doing that_ — I…I like you so much, every single thing you do makes my heart flutter and…oh god, this sounds so cheesy.

—Do you like me? —Jaebum was amazed— Do you mean I could have confessed to you this afternoon before the fucking clock rang and watch your cheeks blush and your eyes do the crinkle thingy?

—Confess? You? Oh my god…—Youngjae beamed so much Jaebum swore the room was quite brighter— I…can’t believe it! I’ve liked you for so long…

—Holy…please, I…I have no words right now —Jaebum chuckled—. It’s amazing.

—Can…can I kiss you? —Youngjae asked, almost dying at his own request.

—I don’t know…can you? —Jaebum teased him. _Perhaps I shouldn’t have done that, he’s probably going to kill me_.

—The distinction between “can” and “may” is pedantic, especially in this situation, Im Jaebum —Youngjae warned him, placing his hands on his hips.

—Should I be sorr—His question was interrupted by Youngjae’s soft lips pressing against his own. He grabbed his back and the back of his head and pressed him against his body. The kiss was soft, deep and as beautiful as their feelings.

—Yes, you should —Youngjae whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Jaebum’s spine.

—Then how about I offer my apologies in form of a comfortable bed and a lot of hugs? —Jaebum offered, taking his hand.

—Hmmm, I think it’s quite a good deal —Youngjae chuckled, his heart filled with happiness. _Oh my god, I can’t believe it! He likes me!!!_

—Come with me, then, I’ll give you something to put on —Jaebum was almost jumping in the living room, so he dragged Youngjae along the corridor to find him some pajamas.

Suddenly, Mark’s door opened and he simply said:

—It was about fucking time any of you confessed! You were about to end with Jackson and I’s nerves, assbutts! —He closed the door immediately, trying to suppress his laughter because the faces Jaebum and Youngjae were making were priceless.

—So…after that RUDE AND UNNECESARY interruption —Jaebum made sure Mark heard him—, welcome to my room! I’m sorry it’s such a mess, but you know, college and that.

—Don’t worry, right now you could put me over a bed of thorns and spikes and I’d probably sleep without any trouble —Youngjae yawned and covered his face, and Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat because _how dearly adorable_.

—You are so cute, Jae. Take —he offered him one of his pajamas —, we’re the same size, more or less. The bathroom is next door, I hope I don’t fall asleep waiting.

—I hope you do, so I can see how angelic you look —Youngjae pressed a quick peck on his lips and bolted to the bathroom.

—You…oh god, I’m in love —Jaebum sighed fondly and then proceeded to put on his bed clothes and tuck himself into bed.

Five minutes later, Youngjae came back, cladded in Jaebum’s clothes and with his cheeks painted in an adorably shade of pink. He tucked himself in bed, next to Jaebum, who sleepily smiled at him.

—Just so you know…I’m in love too —Youngjae giggled. Jaebum opened his eyes surprised—. Your walls are really thin, you know —He teased.

—Oops! —Jaebum faked embarrassment—Let’s sleep, shall we, sunshine?

—Why do you call me “sunshine”? —Youngjae snuggled him.

—Because you shine with your own light and you make my days brighter —Jaebum confessed and Youngjae widened his eyes—. And also because you’re really hot!

—Damn, you leave me wordless. I can’t even explain how you made me feel whenever you made eye contact with me in class, and then you smiled. You know, it was like the world disappeared and it was only you, only that —Youngjae whispered, holding his hands.

Both of them remain silent, looking at each other with loving eyes, until Jaebum audibly yawned. It was already two in the morning.

—Sorry, I ruined the moment —He apologized.

—Sorry, I ruined your sleep schedule —Youngjae joked—. Don’t worry, Jaebummie, we should sleep.

—You’re right, I’ll set the alarm —Jaebum fiddled with his phone, and Youngjae squirmed nervously next to him—. Is something wrong?

—No! I just remembered what Jackson did yesterday, holy shit, I was so embarrassed! —Youngjae whined.

—There’s no reason to be embarrassed, I told you, you were really sexy —Jaebum chuckled and blushed—. I may or may not have saved them, you know.

—What?! Oh my god, I can’t believe it —Youngjae giggled and covered his face with the sheets—. I’m going to sleep before my face combusts.

—Me too, Jae —Jaebum internally squealed. _He’s adorable, damn…_ —Goodnight, sweet dreams.

—Goodnight, Jaebummie.


	4. Thursday:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to add an extra chapter and not make this the last one because Fridays are cool and I'm a mess and it's 3 in the morning and this is not revised nor proof read.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't die of cringe! (And I apologize for my mistakes)

Jaebum woke up, but didn’t open his eyes. He had probably the most beautiful dream of his not very long life, Youngjae and him were together. _I don’t remember very much of it, but it was so sweet, so hopeful, so…_ in that moment he noticed an arm around his waist and a calm breathing from behind his head. _OH MY GOD, IT…IT WASN’T…_ He opened his eyes and turned around slowly. His heart started to beat faster, it _was real_. _What’s that sound? Oh wait, the alarm. Fuck, it’s in the nightstand, I can’t reach it_. He stretched his arm but the phone was far from his reaching, so he put his leg over Youngjae’s body and basically straddled him to turn off the alarm.

Youngjae woke up because of the movement and opened his eyes. He had to blink twice to acknowledge he wasn’t dreaming.

—This is the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen in my life —He mumbled—. Am I still dreaming or are you really in front of me, Jaebummie? You’re shining so bright, are you sure you’re not an angel? —He was falling asleep again —mmm you’re so…perfect.

—Hey, Jae, wake up —Jaebum lowered down and whispered in his ear. _God, I’m fucked. How have I lived all my life without this?_ —. It’s really me and we have class in an hour.

—Yo…real? —Youngjae opened his eyes when he felt the pressure on his body, and saw Jaebum’s face next to his, whispering in his ear. His cheeks reddened and his pulse started beating faster—Oh. Good morning, angel.

—Good morning, sunshine —Jaebum kissed him softly and pulled away, not sure if he was comfortable with that, but Youngjae went after him, chasing for another one and Jaebum gladly accepted, leaning over him. The kiss soon turned in two, and three and they stopped counting when they couldn’t keep their lips apart from each other. Jaebum dragged his thumb alongside Youngjae’s cheek and Youngjae caressed his back with his hands.

—You’re so soft, so beautiful…—Youngjae whispered between kisses—. Your lips taste like heaven.

—I could be like this forever —Jaebum answered, dragging his mouth along his neck. Youngjae shuddered beneath him—. But…oh, shit —he whined.

—Class. The assignment. Shit —Youngjae pouted, pulling away from Jaebum’s embrace. _Oh God…I need to calm down_.

—Yeah, let’s have a last look at it…at least it’s finished —Jaebum sighed, waking up. _Oh shit, why can’t my dick shut up once in a while? Fuck fuck fuck._ —I…I’ll go change in the bathroom. Take the clothes you want, unless you want to stop in your apartment to change…I mean…that —He grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom, trying not to blush even more.

—Ok…ay, thank you —Youngjae responded, a bit confused. Then he woke up, looked down and blushed. _Oh shit, my…oh, wait now I get why Jaebum ran to the bathroom_. He chuckled. He approached Jaebum’s cupboard and choose a t-shirt and a pair of light jeans that were in the corner. He dressed quickly and when he stepped out of the room, Jaebum also came out of the bathroom.

—Wow, you look amazing —Youngjae prompted.

—Funny you say that —Jaebum replied, taking an appreciative look at him—. I forgot I had those jeans; they look so good on you, honey…

—Stop it! I’ll have a sugar overdose —Mark yelled from the living room —Don’t you two have class or something?

—Shit, we do —Jaebum exclaimed and both rushed to the living room. While they were having a quick breakfast they revised their assignment for the last time and then darted to the faculty to print it on time.

They walked down the corridor, smiling happily at each other. Youngjae waved at Jennie and Yerin, who smiled at him. Jennie took out a package of painkillers and winked at him, and Youngjae chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. He was in the middle of explaining the situation to Jaebum when they were interrupted by a hyperactive Junhong.

—Hi! Good morning! How are you? —He asked, excited.

—Drained and exhausted —Jaebum answered and both sighed.

—What could you have been doing last night…—Junhong teased, jokingly, but both of them blushed —Oh shit, don’t fucking tell me…

—Nononono it’s not that —Youngjae interrupted him —. It’s just that…well, we’re kind of…

—Dating? Boyfriends? Finally? —Junhong inquired— Oh god, yes, it was about time!

—Were we really _that_ obvious? —Jaebum chuckled, holding Youngjae’s hand.

—Awfully, if you want my opinion —Sungjae answered from behind them—. I’m going to class, my back is hurting. I’ll save you a couple of seats!

—Thank you!

—By the way, have you kissed Yongguk already? —Youngjae asked.

Junhong looked behind and around him, to see if he was going to get caught again. Yongguk was not at a sight, so he sighed in relief. Jaebum was trying to suppress his laughter…

—No, I haven’t. I’m scared, you know? What if I’m not good enough? —He rambled, worriedly.

—You’ll never know until you try —Yongguk answered him, chuckling.

—Are you sure you’re not a demon who has come to Earth to make my life miserably embarrassing? —Junhong asked in shock— Where did you come from?

—You know, columns and pillars are really useful sometimes —Yongguk stated, nonchalantly—. If I were you, I’d check out behind them before talking about somebody…

—You were stalking me? —Junhong asked in disbelief.

—No, I was talking to Daehyun and Youngjae, my friends from Philology. I think your friends saw me, by the way —Yongguk smirked.

—I didn’t —Youngjae promised.

—I did, and I don’t even feel guilty —Jaebum laughed. _They’re so cute; I hope he doesn’t choke me after…_

—But you were overhearing our conversation! —Junhong protested.

—Should I be ashamed? —Yongguk smirked at him again.

—Yes, spying on innocent people…what kind of gentleman you are? —Junhong teased.

—The worst kind. Well, what I wanted to say is that you shouldn’t be worried about it, kid. —Yongguk winked at him —. Just do it whenever you feel read-

Junhong suddenly gripped him by the waist and, looking at him directly in the eyes, pressed his lips against Yongguk’s, in a soft but firm kiss. He pulled away, with his face burning red, leaving Yongguk, for once, without words. Junhong strolled to his classroom, still dumbstruck. _I need to calm down and reanalyze it to know the extent of fuck up I just did_.

—Well...—Youngjae started— we should really go to class…Are you okay?

—This little shit…—Yongguk chuckled, coming back to his senses—Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, I wasn’t expecting this at all…

—Neither of us were —Jaebum laughed—, but from your amused face I can tell you liked it!

—Of course I did…I’m going to text him just in case he’s worrying about it…—Yongguk took out his phone and wrote a quick message. “Next time warn me or something, so I can properly taste your lips ;)”.

—Sounds like something he would do —Youngjae admitted—. So…are you going out tonight as well?

—I was wondering if I could ask him out to the nearest club, I think Kyunnie and Joonie are coming —Yongguk explained —. Do you think it’s a good idea?

—Of course! —Youngjae assured him— He loves dancing!

—Yay, translation and economy party! —Jaebum joked— It’s gonna be fun, I’m going to ask Mark if he wants to come with Jinyoung.

—Nice, see you tonight then —Yongguk waved at them and left.

—Class, shall we? —Youngjae suggested.

—I’d rather jump from the window, but after all our work at least I want to turn in that shit —Jaebum answered, running his hand through his hair.

—Class first, destruction after —Youngjae smirked, walking into the classroom.

They sat together, with Sungjae and after the lesson, they handed in the printed translation. Jaebum went to French with Junhong, who was still embarrassed.

—Holy shit I did…that —He exclaimed, covering his face.

—Didn’t he tell you he liked it? —Jaebum snickered from behind his notes.

—Yes, he did —Junhong blushed even harder.

—I assume you’ll talk later and come tonight to the club, so you better impress all of us with your dance moves —Jaebum smiled at him. _I saw his dance covers on Youtube, he’s really good_.

—You could be in the spotlight too —He started, and lowered his voice to a whisper when the professor entered the classroom—, if you’re not too busy watching Youngjae’s butt.

Jaebum blushed and faked offense, then both boys started working, minding the class and the teacher.

 

Youngjae, on the other side, walked down to German lesson, welcomed by an unamused Wonwoo.

—Morning, are you okay? —Youngjae asked, worriedly.

—I am sleep deprived, is that hot? —Wonwoo joked, entering the classroom and sitting down.

—Kinda, if you didn’t look like you could faint at any moment. You should really go home and take a nap —Youngjae suggested him.

—I’ll do, after the lesson. I need to distract myself because I think I’m gonna explode —Wonwoo admitted.

—Do you want to come tonight to the club? A lot of us are going, and you should relax and stop thinking about college for a while. A day of rest or two aren’t going to make a big difference in your grades, but two days more like this and I’ll have to visit you in the hospital —Youngjae wisely advised. _I feel a bit hypocrite because I have a really fucked up sleeping schedule, but he’s even worse…_

—I’ll do it, don’t worry. Are you doing something this afternoon? —Wonwoo asked.

—I was going to study for a while and then going shopping, do you want to come? —Youngjae offered.

—Cool, then I’ll go home, rest for a while and join you in the club. By the way, congratulations! —He exclaimed.

—What for? —Youngjae was blank of a sudden. _What happened?_

—Jaebum. You. Holding hands, you know —Wonwoo laughed when Youngjae finally got it.

—Yeah, thank you! I still can’t believe it —He blushed.

—The professor is here. If I fall asleep, hit me. —Wonwoo requested him.

 

Fortunately for them, no one fell asleep and they could finish the lesson without any trouble. Wonwoo headed home immediately under Youngjae’s threats of killing him if he didn’t get any sleep. Youngjae went to the entrance hall and waited for Jaebum, leaning nonchalantly against a column, with a cup of hot chocolate like the one he had bought for him.

—Hello, darling —Youngjae winked at him, when he finally appeared.

—Darling? Have you being talking to Wonwoo? —Jaebum joked.

—Actually, yes. We’re going shopping later —Youngjae told him and gave him the chocolate—. Here, I brought that for you, but careful, it’s almost as hot as you.

—Why weren’t you such a flirt before? —Jaebum teased, leaning in for a kiss.

—I was…or I tried to —Youngjae whispered—. I don’t know how you didn’t notice…

Jaebum sealed his lips with a kiss that tasted like warm chocolate.

—Perhaps because I was doing the same and you were as oblivious as me —Jaebum chuckled—. I’m going home; can I walk you to your apartment?

—As if you needed to ask, but you better rest after —Youngjae smiled at him—. I think Jackson is already home, so I’ll introduce him to you.

They had a pleasant walk home, holding hands, enjoying the beautiful weather and each other’s company. They took the lift to Youngjae’s apartment, where Jackson welcomed him frowning.

—You! You left. Your bed was empty, not even a note, the car wasn’t home! —He shouted. Jaebum was completely startled, but Youngjae just laughed.

—If you’re going to quote Harry Potter at least do it right, and don’t scare Jaebum, please —Youngjae chuckled.

—Oh shit! I’m sorry, I thought you were coming alone, I’m really sorry, Jaebum —Jackson apologized. _Fuck fuck fuck tell me I didn’t ruin anything oh my god_.

—It’s nothing, I was going to freak out but you didn’t even gave me time —Jaebum chuckled too—. It’s nice to finally meet you.

—Same, Youngjae can’t stop talking about you —Jackson teased.

—Stop that shit, Jackson, I confessed already —Youngjae blushed. _Fun fact: He probably won’t stop…god, it’s coming a long weekend_.

—Did you?? DID HE? —He turned back to Jaebum in disbelief, and Jaebum just nodded and blushed—. HOLY FUCK, FINALLY!!!

—Sorry, he’s louder than Mark —Youngjae sighed.

—He knows it?? —Jackson pouted— How come he didn’t tell me anything?

—Because he’s probably trying to figure how to ask Jinyoung out —Jaebum smirked.

—Aw, yas! —Jackson fist bumped the air.

—I messaged him, and probably all of us are going to be at the club tonight —Jaebum explained—, because you were going with Jooheon, right?

—Sure thing! —Jackson beamed.

—Nice! I’m going home now, I need to eat something and take a huge nap —Jaebum chuckled—. I’ll text you, okay?

—Okay, honey. Sleep well —Youngjae kissed him softly.

—Nice shopping! Bye, Jackson!

—Goodbye! Oh, one more thing, Jaebum —Jackson smirked—. Did you like the pictures?

—Well…—Jaebum chuckled— I must say I enjoyed them a lot —He winked at them and closed the door.

—Jackson, you’re a fucking little shit —Youngjae blushed.

—I told you he did!

Laughing, both of them had lunch together. Later, Jackson went to bed and Youngjae used his free time to study for his subjects.

When Jaebum arrived home, Mark was lounging in the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

—Hi! How’s everything? —Jaebum asked in concern.

—Nice, amazing, to be honest —Mark said in an artificially calm voice.

—Are you sure? How are things with Jinyoung?

—He said he would love to come with me tonight to the club —Mark sighed.

—And what’s wrong with that? —Jaebum was totally lost— Oh, wait. There’s nothing wrong, you’re just trying not to freak out?

—Yes, exactly. I’m so fucking nervous, you know. Like that feeling of emptiness in my guts when I’m right before an exam —Mark’s voice started to get higher.

—Why? Don’t you think he likes you? —Jaebum smiled, sitting next to him.

—I think perhaps he does, I mean, he seemed really enthusiastic and gave me a kiss in the cheek as he left —Mark admitted, leaning next to Jaebum.

—He probably does, you can be very charming when you’re not an asshole —Jaebum quoted his words from last Monday, chuckling.

—Assbutt. I hope I don’t freak out this afternoon…

—You won’t, don’t worry. Let’s have lunch, I’m starving!

They ate peacefully and then both of them went to take a nap.

That afternoon at five, Youngjae texted Wonwoo to go shopping. They had a nice walk around the city, in search of some clothes and stuff for their rooms, as well as a couple of ice-creams to eat in a bench.

—So you’re coming tonight? —Youngjae asked him— We’re going almost all of us, Mark and Jinyoung, Jackson and Jooheon, Yongguk and Junhongie, probably Changkyun…

—All of you, damn couples —Wonwoo chuckled—. Yeah, I’ll go. It will be fun, and I can get some blackmail material…

—You’re evil, you know? —Youngjae joked.

—As if you were innocent…

—Excuse me?? —Youngjae faked offense.

—You’re excused, brat. Let’s go home, I need a shower.

Both of them walked home, enjoying each other’s company. It was already 8 in the afternoon, so Youngjae texted Jaebum as soon as he entered home.

“Hi Jaebummie! When do you pick me up tonight?”

He didn’t have to wait too much for the answer.

“Jae!! 10 is okay for you?”

“Yes, wonderful! I’m going to take a shower, have dinner and get ready!”

“Nice, be careful with Jackson and showers ;)”

“…I hate you both <3”

“See you later, Jae!”

“See you, Jaebummie”

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed as he stepped into the shower and mentally cursed Jackson (for like the fifth time that day) and Jaebum’s broad shoulders, warm embrace and soft lips that were doing wonders in his memory.

When he stepped out of the shower, he went to his bedroom and put on black boxers and a black t-shirt. He was about to put on some pants but Jackson called him for dinner, so he dropped the idea.

—On my way! What did you cook? —Youngjae asked, interested.

—Chicken and salad, I hope you like it. Are you going like this? —Jackson joked and Youngjae rolled his eyes— I can take a picture and send it to Mark so he shows it to Jaebum if you want…

—How about you let me eat peacefully or I’ll show Jooheon your sleeping pics? —Youngjae threatened, beaming at him with an overly-innocent smile.

—Don’t you dare! —Jackson protested—But just for your information, for what I’ve seen today, Jaebum has a little fixation with your legs and your butt.

—What? How could you know that? —Youngjae asked in disbelief.

—Because when he was leaving he basically drank you with his eyes and bit his lip —Jackson laughed —. But who am I to say that? Not that I’ve noticed your thing with his arms and his chest…

—You know what? Enough of this conversation —Youngjae blushed in a deep shade of crimson—. I’m going to peacefully have dinner and plot your murder in my head.

—Sounds nice. By the way, you better wear your tight black jeans. Just an advice. —Jackson suggested, smirking smugly.

—Whatever if I can keep your mouth shut. —Youngjae snapped at him. _Holy shit I’m so obvious…was he joking or does Jaebum really like my legs?_

—Kay, I’m going to get ready. Can I borrow your eyeliner? —Jackson asked, standing up.

—As if you needed to ask —Youngjae smiled—, but wait for me before leaving, I want to take a picture together.

—Nice!

Both went to their rooms and Jackson blasted loud hip-hop music, while Youngjae distractedly tapped his feet, looking into his cupboard. _And what do I wear now? I have no idea of party outfits or whatever…Shall I follow Jackson’s advice?_ He took out the jeans Jackson had mentioned and tried them. _I kinda have nice legs in those…let’s see what t-shirt I can wear_. He rummaged through his clothes and chose a crimson loose tank top that showed his two tattoos (which almost nobody knew he had them). Satisfied with the outfit, he put on his black converse and headed to the bathroom. Jackson was already there, styling his hair.

—Wow, daaaamn! —He whistled at him— You’re getting laid tonight!

—What? Shut up and let me do my hair —Youngjae tried not to blush. _Damn, I wish…why do I have to be a hormonal young adult?_

—Let me do it for you —With expert hands, Jackson fixed his hair in an instant, styling it up in a sexy-casual fashion. _If he only realized he’s hot as fuck…well, now he has Jaebum to tell him_.

—Wow, you’re really a wizard! —Youngjae exclaimed— How did you do that?

—Practice and a few tutorials —Jackson admitted.

—Okay, let me do your eyeliner then!

If Jackson was a wizard with hair gel, Youngjae was sure another one with eye make up. In less than ten minutes, both of them were looking fine as hell. Youngjae took his phone and took a couple of pictures. Jackson hugged him and walked out of the apartment.

—I’m going to Jooheon’s, we’re going Kyunnie, him and I together!! —Jackson yelled before going out. Youngjae sat for a moment in his sofa, waiting for Jaebum.

 

At Jaebum’s, Mark freaked out, as expected. Jaebum had to calm him down and reassured him that his date was going to be great. When he finally was his usually composed self, they had dinner and, like Jackson and Youngjae, went to get dressed. Mark chose his clothes quickly, used to dress coolly, and went to Jaebum’s bedroom to see how he was doing.

—Which ones? —Jaebum turned to him, showing two pairs of jeans. Ones were light and straight, the other ones were black and ripped.

—Ripped, but put on a shirt. Casual but cool. And you better put some eye make up —Mark advised, holding a light blue shirt for him.

—Isn’t it too big? —Jaebum wondered— Well, whatever, I’ll tuck it in the front and let it swoosh behind me.

—You’re a dork —Mark chuckled.

—Swoosh swoosh, motherfuckers! —Jaebum laughed and went to put his eyeliner. Mark hugged him and bid him goodbye, he was going to pick Jinyoung up from his house— It’s going to be alright, don’t worry!!! —Jaebum yelled from the bathroom. Then he took out his phone and texted Youngjae. “I’m ready, can I pick you up?” He quickly received an answer. “I don’t know…can you? ;)”. He chuckled. _I have it well deserved_ and texted back a quick “On my way”.

Ten minutes later, Youngjae walked down the stairs after Jaebum rang at his door. The view that welcomed him almost gave him a heart attack. He stood in the doorway, jaw slacked and heart beating wild. Needless to say, Jaebum was in the same situation.

—Holy shit you got tattoos! —Jaebum almost yelled— How come I didn’t knew about this?

—You don’t like them? —Youngjae asked in a worried tone.

—I LOVE THEM! Holy fuck, you’re so hot! —Jaebum exclaimed. _List of things I’m feeling right now: gay and fucked._

—Me? For god’s sake, why do you look like you’ve stepped out of a fashion magazine? I would comment on how good your body looks with that outfit, but I can’t seem to focus anywhere more than your eyes. You know you have the most beautiful moles I’ve ever seen? —Youngjae was almost fainting at the sight. _How dares he? I’m feeling attacked._

—Do you want to see them even closer? —Jaebum asked, smugly, before crashing his lips with Youngjae’s in a heated kiss.

—They definitely look even better —Youngjae huskily whispered when they ended the kiss— Shall we go? Because I could be like this all night, to be honest…

—We have to, but I’m saving some more for later —Jaebum teased, winking at him. Both walked towards the club, holding hands and talking nonsense. In the entrance they met Wonwoo, all dressed in black.

—Hello! You look like a vampire! —Jaebum greeted him and snickered—Waiting to suck somebody’s…blood?

—Nasty. —Wonwoo deadpanned and then bursted out laughing— More like hoping not to reflect in any mirrors, I can’t bear seeing my face right now.

—You should, you look fucking hot —Youngjae exclaimed, and Jaebum nodded in agreement.

—Whatever. Yongguk, Jackson, Jooheon, Changkyun, Jinyoung and Mark are already inside, I was waiting for you both —Wonwoo explained, and opened the doors of the club—. Good luck trying to communicate!!

They entered the club, which wasn’t very full of people. Jackson was talking animatedly with Jooheon and Changkyun, and by the looks Jooheon was darting him, it was obvious that their feelings were reciprocated. Jinyoung and Mark were sitting with Yongguk next to the bar. Yongguk glanced at his phone and his face lit up. “I’m there in 2 min!” Wonwoo sat next to them and Jaebum and Youngjae greeted all of them. The barista served them a round of shots that Jackson had paid for all of them, and in that moment, Junhong walked in, swaying to the rhythm.

—What’s up, man! Here you have yours —Jackson offered him his shot and turned back to Jooheon, who was dancing behind him—. By the way, you look fine as hell, you left Yongguk wordless…

—Hello! —Junhong exclaimed, patting Jaebum and Youngjae’s backs. He headed to Yongguk, who was still recovering his breath.

—You better show me some good moves, darling —Yongguk whispered in his ear, before kissing him _properly_.

—You better be ready for them —He snapped, before dragging him to the dance floor, far from the bar and the drinks.

—I don’t know where did you get that confidence from, but it’s really hot and amusing —Yongguk chuckled, placing his hands in Junhong’s hips.

Changkyun found a couple of friends from his old high school and excused himself to go and talk to them. Jackson and Jooheon were already jamming wildly to the songs, so Jaebum took Youngjae’s hand and suggested that they should dance.

—Jaebummie, I told you I’m not good at dancing —Youngjae pouted cutely.

—And I told you I could teach you something, but trust me, everything can be summed up in “sway your hips” —Jaebum chuckled.

—I guess I could do that…for you —Youngjae whispered in his ear and let Jaebum drag him towards the middle of the club.

Less than five minutes later, Youngjae was feeling more comfortable, swaying his body to the rhythm for Jaebum’s amusement. Wonwoo sighed, and turned his chair to the bar, leaning on the counter. A cute barista approached with some drinks…

—Hey, excuse me! —He started, and the barista turned his head towards him. _Damn…_ —When you have time, could you please serve me black vodka with coke?

—Of course, it will be ready in a minute —The barista answered. _Wow, it’s always a pleasure serving somebody polite, but also handsome? What the fuck?_ —Here you are, sir.

—Thank you very much —Wonwoo replied, polite as always. He looked at his friends having fun. _I wish I didn’t feel like a zombie_.

—You’re welcome. How come you’re not dancing? —The barista asked him.

—I can barely keep myself awake and I’m really clumsy —Wonwoo admitted, smiling lightly.

—What a pity, you’re so charming you sure could steal the spotlight —The barista gave him a shy smile—. My name is Jihoon, by the way.

—I’m Wonwoo, nice to meet you.

—Nice to meet you too —Jihoon smiled at him—. I have a few customers to serve, I’ll be back when I’m free, if you don’t mind.

—Of course I don’t, I’d love to! —Wonwoo smiled too. _Woah, perhaps coming here was not a bad idea…_

Mark and Jinyoung had been dancing for a while and were feeling kind of overwhelmed with the atmosphere, so Jinyoung suggested going for a walk or something. Mark agreed with the idea, so he went to find Jaebum and tell him they were leaving. On his way to where Jaebum was dancing and talking animatedly with Youngjae, _honestly, what a cute couple_ , he almost crashed with Junhong, who was dancing sensually in front of a jaw-slacked Yongguk. _He doesn’t know where he got himself into…_

—Hey, Bummie, Jinyoung and I are leaving —He told his friend.

—Okay, but you’re fine? —Jaebum asked him.

—Yeah, just tired. We’re going for a walk and then I don’t know. If we’re going home I’ll text you, okay? —Mark explained, Jaebum and Youngjae gave him a hug and he left with Jinyoung.

Then, another song started to play. Youngjae audibly groaned.

—Don’t fucking tell me it’s “Despacito”! I’ve heard it today like five times already! It’s everywhere —He complained, while Jaebum just laughed in front of him.

—Then take your revenge! Dance to it! —He suggested, gripping him by the waist.

—I don’t know how to dance, but you’re not gonna let me use that excuse, right? —He sighed, but happily pressed his back against Jaebum’s chest. _I could get used to this…_

—Right, I won’t —Jaebum whispered in his ear, pressing his body even closer to Youngjae’s. _He’s going to drive me crazy…_

Youngjae moved his hips from right to left, with Jaebum’s hands on his waist and his lips dangerously close to his neck, so he went down moving his hips in circles, and then up again. Jaebum was almost growling.

—Liar. That’s not what “not knowing how to dance” looks like —He kissed the back of his neck before Youngjae turned back to face him.

—Perhaps I have a good teacher…or I jam alone in my room to almost any song —He chuckled—, but I’m glad you like it.

He winked and bit his lower lip, sensually. Jaebum put his leg between Youngjae’s and started doing what Youngjae had done before. Youngjae’s heart raced as he watched Jaebum’s legs flex in front of him and his gazed fixed in his face. He pulled him up by the collar and swung his hips against Jaebum’s. They were getting very turned on when the song ended and another one, really cringeworthy, came out.

—Damn, this was starting to get fun…—Jaebum complained, stretching his back. _Thanks god my jeans aren’t too tight or I’ll be suffering like hell right now_.

—Don’t worry, we have time to make it more interesting —Youngjae promised, smirking at him—. I’m going to buy some drinks, what do you want?

—Vodka and cola is fine, I’ll try to go to the bathroom…I kind of need some fresh water —Jaebum admitted—. You’re way too hot.

Jaebum slapped his butt a little and went straight to the bathroom. Youngjae stood there for a whole 10 seconds, with his cheeks red and his pants uncomfortably tight for him, before going to the counter to ask for drinks. _Hmm, looks like Wonwoo isn’t very bored._

—Hi, Wonu, how’s going?

—Nice, I’m talking to the cute barista when he’s not busy —He smiled cutely.

—The blonde one with suspenders? You have good taste, I must admit —Youngjae smirked.

—Yeah, whatever —Wonwoo dismissed him, embarrassed—. He kinda suggested going for a walk after his turn, so I’m going to wait for him.

—That sounds nice! I hope you have fun, I’m going to order some drinks. Have you seen Jackson? —Youngjae asked, checking his phone. Message from Jackson.

—He left with Jooheon, I think he sent you something —Wonwoo shrugged.

—Yeah, he definitely did —Youngjae chuckled. “Sorry 4 not saying goodbye, not coming home tonight, if you know what I mean”.

—He’s getting laid —Wonwoo assumed and both of them laughed.

Jaebum went back from the bathroom and saw a couple of tangled bodies that he recognized as Yongguk’s and Junhong’s. He heard a couple of words “can’t wait” “pin you” “against a wall” “really hard”, and he was grateful for the loud music he didn’t hear anymore. He darted from there, giving them privacy. _I’m sure they’re going home soon, little shits. Everybody is getting laid tonight or what?_

Youngjae welcomed him with a huge smile and a glass of vodka. Wonwoo was already talking, or rather flirting, with the barista, so they went again to the dance floor. Jaebum’s hand automatically found its way in Youngjae’s waist and their bodies molded together perfectly. Youngjae’s hips pressed against his, matching the circles they were tracing, intimately. Jaebum’s hands roamed Youngjae’s tights and suddenly the air was getting hotter and hotter. Youngjae turned back to him and matched again their hips together, while tracing a line in his neck with his mouth, upwards until he found Jaebum’s mouth, open for him. They kissed, wildly, hungrily, with their hands exploring the other’s body, until they needed to regain their breath. Jaebum’s cheeks were flushed in a deep shade of red, and Youngjae thought his face would be really similar.

—Hey, I was wondering…—Youngjae started, panting sexily in Jaebum’s ear—if we could go somewhere more…private.

—I’m starting to think you’re way naughtier than what I thought at first…—Jaebum teased him, trying to suppress a smug smirk. _He is actually driving me insane, holy shit._

—And why would you _even_ think I’d be innocent? —Youngjae teased him back, biting his earlobe. Jaebum shuddered in pleasure and anticipation. _Damn, I want him so much…_

—Good point…

They went to say goodbye to Wonwoo, who thanked them for taking him out of his cave and turned back to his barista, who was looking at him with heart eyes. In less than 10 minutes they were in Youngjae’s apartment, with Youngjae trying to open the door when Jaebum wouldn’t stop mouthing along his neck. When he finally achieved his task, he dragged Jaebum unceremoniously towards the sofa and straddled him. He started a passionate kiss, exploring Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum’s hands roamed his back and gripped his ass tightly, which made Youngjae moan into the kiss.

—You’re … _fuck_ —Jaebum moaned when Youngjae found a sensitive spot in his neck—going to be…the death of me…

Youngjae was trying to focus, but Jaebum’s voice was way too suggestive and his dick too obvious under his butt, so he pointed his shirt with a finger, dragging him by the collar and asked.

—May I?

—Yes, please —Jaebum panted.

Youngjae took his time unbuttoning Jaebum’s shirt, one by one, drinking in the sight of his glorious body. Jaebum internally cursed and thanked Mark for choosing that piece of clothing. Then, Youngjae removed his own shirt in a swift movement and tossed it somewhere unimportant, his attention and his lips too occupied with Jaebum’s chest, kissing and sucking here and there. Jaebum smirked at the sight. He lifted Youngjae up to kiss him again and rocked his hips against his butt, making him moan again.

—Do you mind if we take this to the bedroom? —Youngjae suggested, suppressing another moan.

—Can I get you completely naked there? —Jaebum asked, getting up with him.

—I don’t know…can you? —Youngjae couldn’t help himself and giggled, taking Jaebum to his bedroom.

—Fuck you —Jaebum snapped, pinning him against the wall and smirking smugly.

—I hope you do —Youngjae growled when he felt Jaebum’s hands freeing him from his pants, so he returned the favor. Suddenly, he got an idea and used his strength to pin Jaebum up against the wall he was being pressed. Jaebum cocked an eyebrow at him, but Youngjae just smirked lustfully, placing open mouthed kisses down Jaebum’s neck, and chest, and abs and finally where he needed him the most…

—You’re such a tease, Choi Youngjae —Jaebum panted, with the back of his head leaning against the wall. His head was spinning and he was sure it was not for the little alcohol he had drunk, but surely for Youngjae’s tongue that was doing wonders.—. You don’t know how much I want you, how much I _need_ you right now.

—I guess I can have an idea —Youngjae answered with his cheeks flushed crimson red, his hair in a total mess and his lips swollen and bright. Jaebum moaned loudly at the sight—, considering how much I also need you.

—Then…—Jaebum threw him in the bed and straddled him— I’m completely in your hands.

—Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you —Youngjae quoted what Jaebum has said the night before, and kissed him lovingly.

—Sorry, your sleep schedule it’s going to be fucked… —Jaebum growled, kissing down Youngjae’s faint abs.

—Oh, darling. I hope that’s not the only thing it gets fucked tonight —Youngjae shoot a sultry look at him.

—You can bet your ass it won’t —Jaebum promised, looking at him with dirty promises in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I should really stop writing at this hours, honestly). Last chapter will be hopefully uploaded by next week, because I'm going on holidays
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for your support!!


	5. Friday:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I've finished this in a rush and it's probably shitty because I can't write smut for saving my life lmao (it's waaay shorter, like a conclussion)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ♥

For the next hours, Youngjae lost count of how many times he panted, moaned and even screamed Jaebum’s name. But they could be paired up with the amount of times Jaebum did the same with his. They fell on the couch, exhausted, at like four in the morning, sweaty and completely wrecked both of them.

—I don’t think I can walk tomorrow —Jaebum sighed contently, nuzzling Youngjae’s neck—, especially after this round…

—Revenge. I probably can’t sit down properly for the whole weekend —Youngjae admitted, getting up from bed.

—Where are you going? I want cuddles —Jaebum pouted, staring at him.

—I’m going to the shower, I can’t sleep like this —Youngjae smiled mischievously at him—. Care to join me?

Jaebum bolted from bed as quick as he could, which wasn’t very much, to be honest. He saw his reflection in the mirror before stepping into the shower. _Holy shit, I do look completely wrecked…_ He examined some red marks that went from his neck to his lower belly and between his tights, before turning back to Youngjae who was looking at him with a shy smile.

—I hope I haven’t been to rough —He apologized, tracing Jaebum’s marks with his long fingers.

—You haven’t, don’t worry. And I? Are you okay? —Jaebum asked, caressing Youngjae’s back and starting to kiss his neck again.

—If for okay you mean completely _fucked_ —He purred in his ear—, and loving every single moment of it, yes, I’m okay.

—Holy fuck, you’re so sweet, so tempting…how are you so entrancing? —Jaebum wondered, turning on the shower.

—I’m not —Youngjae simply stated, taking a sponge and scented shower gel in his hands—, it’s you the one that is a gift to humanity and whose smile could make flowers grow even in the most unconventional places…like my heart —He whispered, almost inaudible.

—I love you, Choi Youngjae —Jaebum stated, lovingly, holding his hands.

—I love you too, Im Jaebum —Youngjae confirmed him, and wrapped his hands around his waist to kiss him.

Then, he turned back to pick up again the shower stuff, and Jaebum’s eyes lingered in the red marks he had sucked down his spine until reaching his butt.

—Damn, I kinda have a problem with his beautiful legs —He admitted, only to realize that he had said that out loud, and covered his mouth in embarrassment when Youngjae laughed brightly.

—Well, if it makes you feel less bad, I kinda have a problem with your beautiful shoulders and Jackson has already noticed —Youngjae chuckled, embarrassed, pointing out his marked collarbones.

—Yeah, Jackson notices too many things. He and Mark are dangerous —Jaebum admitted, pouring some gel in the sponge and started washing Youngjae.

—You tell me, at least Mark didn’t took pictures of you half naked and sent them to me…—Youngjae got embarrassed again. _Fucking Jackson, man_ — not that I would have minded, though…

—I almost got a heart attack, I yelped so loud even Mark heard me from the other room —Jaebum admitted, chuckling—. I can promise you that the translation assignment wasn’t the only _hard_ thing that afternoon.

—I still can believe me you find me that hot —Youngjae hid his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, while distractedly washing his back.

—I hoped that tonight’s things would be enough evidence —Jaebum started, groping his butt, making him yelp in surprise—, but I can show you as much as you want, until you believe it.

Youngjae finished washing Jaebum and turned on the shower again, cleaning every inch of their bodies. Then he placed the shower in the holder and lowered the heat a bit.  He placed open mouthed kisses along Jaebum’s jaw and neck, holding his wet body against his own. Jaebum was panting and getting really carried away. He turned off the shower and pressed Youngjae against the warm tiles of the wall, returning his kisses.

—Jaebummie, please —Youngjae moaned in his ear—…how tired are you?

—What for? —Jaebum nibbled his earlobe, sending another jolt of pleasure down Youngjae’s body.

—For pressing me against this wall and make love to me until I don’t remember anything else apart from your celestial face.

Jaebum looked around until he found the small bottle he needed, and he lifted Youngjae’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He caressed his entrance again, opening him slowly until he was ready.

—If I quote “Despacito” right now, what would you do? —Jaebum teased, pressing against him. _Holy shit, I’ll never get used to this…_

—If you weren’t holding me, walk away, but as you’re doing it, I’d make you shut up very effectively —Youngjae grinned at him, his head bouncing up and down.

—And how would you d…? —Jaebum wanted to ask, but Youngjae _effectively_ crashed his lips against his, as well as clenched his walls, making Jaebum almost lose his sanity. They continued like that until Youngjae couldn’t hold it anymore and came moaning Jaebum’s name, who instantly followed him.

—This was…beautiful —Jaebum panted, trying to regain his breath.

—Like you —Youngjae pressed a soft his in his cheek and turned on the shower again for a quick clean-up.

Then he held Jaebum’s hand and they returned to the bedroom, hugging so tight it was hard to tell where Jaebum started and Youngjae finished. Youngjae set the alarm at 11 and both of them went to sleep, or rather take a nap since it was already six in the morning.

—I love you, Youngjae —Jaebum mumbled, almost sleeping already.

—I love you too, Jaebum. Thank you for existing —Youngjae mumbled back and felt Jaebum’s arms hugging him tighter. His calm breath behind him was the last thing he felt before falling asleep.

 

“The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go…” Youngjae tried to open his eyes and turned off the alarm. Jaebum rolled his body and opened his eyes.

—Good morning, honey —He hugged him, and Youngjae smiled happily at that.

—Morning, angel. I think it’s the first time I’m happy to wake up at this hour on a Friday —Youngjae chuckled, trying to get up and falling again because his legs were shaking.

—Oops! I’m sorry about that —Jaebum apologized, embarrassed.

—Don’t worry, you won’t be sorry when you try to get up as well —Youngjae chuckled—. You can sleep more, I’ll go to class right now and I’ll come back after.

—Are you sure? —Jaebum mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

—I’m sure, baby, sleep well —Youngjae kissed his forehead, grabbed some clothes and went to the living room.

When he was trying to put on some clothes, flinching a little because his muscles were sore, Jackson slowly opened the entrance door. He was looking really tired, but happy at the same time.

—Morning, princess. Uuuh, I assume Jaebum and you had a great night —He chuckled, highfiving him.

—And you and Jooheon too —Youngjae smiled back at him—. Jaebum is asleep in my room.

—Don’t worry, I’m going to shower and then sleep for a while, then Jooheon and I are going to have lunch.

—I’m going to class right now —Youngjae pouted, putting on his t shirt and grabbing his backpack.

—Have fun. Oh, and if I were you I’d use the lift. Trying to climb up the stairs right now wasn’t very much a good idea —Jackson complained, dragging himself to the bathroom.

—Thanks for the advice, see you later.

Youngjae walked down the street towards his faculty. _Oh shit, almost late_. Luckily he arrived on time and sat next to Wonwoo and Junhong, who looked at him drained of energy, just before the professor started the lesson.

Two hours later, the class was dismissed and the three of them went out of the faculty and sat together in a park bench.

—So…did you have fun, Junhong? —Wonwoo started.

—Yes, yesterday was…nice —He started to blush.

—Nice? You basically drove Yongguk crazy on the dancefloor, he looked as if a rocket had just landed on his head —Wonwoo laughed brightly.

—I’m just going to say that he was quite pleased with my dancing skills —Junhong admitted with dignity.

—That means he gave him a lap dance as soon as they got home —Youngjae explained.

—What? How did yo…Fuck, why can’t I keep quiet? —Junhong whined, making the other two laugh in amusement— Well, Youngjae, you’re not the one to talk, am I right?

—Why? What do you mean? —Youngjae asked, trying to fake innocence.

—Before I left it looked like you were eating Jaebum in the spot, so…I assume you had a long night —He smirked at him.

—I’m sure there’s a good reason why he is limping and has some dark spots in his neck that presumably go down his body —Wonwoo teased—. Don’t look at me like that, when you bent down to pick your bag, I saw some more on your back…

—Yes, I had a nice night too —Youngjae admitted. _You don’t even know…_ —. But what about you, Wonu?

—Well, I waited for Jihoon to finish closing and that, he went to change his clothes and then we walked home together.

—Uuuuh, he walked you home —Junhong teased—. And then?

—Then nothing, he left. We’re going today out for lunch —Wonwoo beamed at them. _I’m so happy, fuck_ —, so I’d be going now.

—That’s cool, I’m happy for you. He looks like a cutie —Youngjae smiled.

—For looking so soft he’s such a top…—Wonwoo slipped out, almost without realizing.

—What? Didn’t you say you went home alone? —Junhong asked in shock.

—He needed to change clothes —Wonwoo shrugged and then winked at them, leaving both of his friends dumbstruck.

—Did he just…—Junhong started.

—Had sex in a changing room? Yes —Youngjae completed and both started laughing.

—And he looked innocent…Anyways, Jae, I’m going. I need to take a nap and this afternoon I’m going to the cinema with Yongguk.

—Have a lot of fun, and say hi to him for me! —Youngjae patted his back and both of them parted in different ways.

Youngjae received a text from Jaebum. “I’m awake, do you want to go out for lunch, sunshine?”

“Of course I do, I’ll be at the door in 5!”

“Nice! Mark texted, Jinyoung and him had…fun…last night and are going to have lunch too in an hour”

“I’m happy for them! Choose any clothes you want from my cupboard!”

Jaebum dressed quickly and was about to go out when Jackson greeted him from the kitchen.

—Oh, hi, Jackson! —Jaebum greeted him— How are you?

—Limping but happy, and you?

—Same, Youngjae is waiting downstairs, we were going to have lunch together.

—So is Jooheon, shall we eat altogether or…?

—I think it would be nice!

Both went outside the apartment and found their respective boyfriends waiting outside, talking animatedly.

—Morning, baby! —Jackson greeted and kissed Jooheon happily.

Youngjae held Jaebum’s hands and kissed them, just staring at him lovingly, until Jaebum couldn’t bear with it anymore and pulled him towards his body in a deep kiss.

—Honestly, they’re so cute —Jooheon smiled, making them blush.

—Yes, they are, but I’m starving. I suggest Burger King, who’s with me? —Jackson asked, and everybody raised their hands— Let’s go!

Jaebum texted Mark where they were going and all of them walked down the street. Youngjae was leaning his head in Jaebum’s shoulder, and whispered.

—I couldn’t be any happier.

—Neither could I —Jaebum kissed his forehead.

—I could, if you could move your legs faster, assholes. I’m starving! —Jackson yelled at them from ten meters away. Jaebum and Youngjae just rolled their eyes and sped up to catch them, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> I hope you didn't die of cringe!

**Author's Note:**

> And it's finally done. IDK how, but it's finished. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the mistakes. As always, thank you so much for reading and for your support ♥


End file.
